100 Façons de mourir : Recueil d'OS
by memepotter952504
Summary: Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons au Citron. Le but est de faire mourir un personnage par chapitre. J'en ai choisi quelques-uns que je ferai donc mourir une ou plusieurs fois en fonction de mes inspirations. Ce ne sont que des OS. Possibles cross-overs
1. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

_Défi le défi fou : 160 Lieu - La Cabane Hurlante_

Harry était dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Il préparait une potion. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en potions mais il espérait que cela allait marcher. Il aurait très bien pu aller dans n'importe quelle droguerie ou chez un apothicaire, même chez le professeur Snape mais cela aurait attiré l'attention. Et il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Il n'avait jamais aimé cela. Alors il préparait la potion lui-même, normalement il devrait en être capable. C'était du niveau de seconde et il était maintenant en cinquième...

Un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, six tour dans le sens inverse, jeter les pétales d'asphodèle, faire chauffer pendant trois minutes et encore tourner dans le chaudron. Elle était finie. Elle était un peu pâle comparé à ce que disait le manuel mais il ferait avec... Il ne pourrait pas faire mieux de toute façon.

Il transféra la potion dans un flacon et sortit de la Salle-Sur-Demande. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Il marcha rapidement mais silencieusement. Il quitta le château et parcourut le parc de Poudlard. Il franchit le passage caché par le Saule Cogneur et entra dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Là, il s'installa dans le lit avec son album photo. Il se mit à tourner les pages et à les observer. Des photos de lui avec ses amis, mais surtout les photos de lui avec sa famille. Son père. Sa mère. Sirius. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. S'il n'avait jamais connu ses parents, il avait connu Sirius. Et il venait de le perdre trois semaines auparavant.

Dumbledore lui avait rapporté la prophétie, celle qui le concernait Voldemort et lui. Il lui avait dit vers pour vers, mot pour mot. Pendant qu'il le disait, Harry s'était infiltré dans son esprit. Il était nul en occlumencie mais s'était avéré être un excellent legilimens. Sa mésaventure avec le professeur Snape le lui avait fait remarquer. Il avait eu le temps de lire dans l'esprit du vieil homme une information capitale avant qu'il ne soit rejeté hors de ses pensées.

Les horcruxes. Il avait fait quelques recherches à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau d'âme enfermé dans un objet. Et Voldemort en avait créé quelques-uns. Dont lui.

_Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. _

Pour que Voldemort puisse redevenir mortel et mourir, il devait lui se sacrifier. Ils ne faisaient que survivre l'un et l'autre parce que l'autre survivait aussi. L'un des deux devait mourir pour que l'autre arrête de survivre et commence à vivre. Et Voldemort était du genre tenace ! Alors Harry devait mourir. Lui mort, l'horcruxe qu'il avait en lui mourait avec lui. Et il ne resterait plus qu'aux autres de les retrouver et de les détruire. Il aurait fait sa part pour sauver le monde sorcier. Il aurait détruit une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Il aurait aimé profiter un peu de la vie le temps que les autres horcruxes soient retrouvés. Pouvoir encore apprécier les joies de l'existence... mais sans ceux qu'ils aimaient, sans sa famille, il n'avait plus rien et il préférait partir et arrêter de souffrir.

Il déboucha le flacon contenant le poison et le but d'un trait. Puis il continua à observer son album photo, sans s'arrêter. Il sentait sa respiration se faire de plus en plus difficile alors que le poison agissait sur ses poumons, les paralysant petit à petit. Il commençait instinctivement à chercher son air et perdit connaissance. Il accueillit la noirceur et les ténèbres salvatrices avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que tout le château était dans un état de panique face à la disparition du Survivant, Severus Snape eut une pensée pour le seul lieu où justement les maudits maraudeurs aimaient se réunir lors des nuits de pleine lune. Il partit pour la Cabane Hurlante. En arrivant dans la chambre, il vit immédiatement le garçon pâle comme la mort, semblant dormir profondément. Hélas, il ne perçut aucun mouvement de sa poitrine. Il se précipita sur lui pour prendre son pouls. Rien. Potter était glacial comme la mort.

L'homme d'un naturel si froid et austère perdit son masque d'indifférence et laissa les larmes couler pour la première fois en quatorze ans. Il prit le corps du garçon qu'il avait toujours en apparence détester mais dans l'ombre tellement admirer. Il avait promis à sa mère, à Lily, de le protéger et il n'avait encore jamais failli à sa tache. Il avait juste oublié un détail infime. Le pire ennemi qu'un homme pouvait avoir s'était lui-même. Et Severus avait échoué à protéger Harry de lui-même. Il aurait du être plus attentif au gryffondor. Il prit l'album photo qui était ouvert sur la poitrine du garçon et vit les photos de Lily, James Potter et Black. Il soupira et prit le garçon dans ses bras et le serra contre lui comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il serra le corps de l'enfant sur lequel il avait veillé, pleurant silencieusement, sachant qu'une fois qu'il ramènerait sa dépouille, il devrait reprendre son masque froid et indifférent.

Il vit sur la table de nuit délabrée une fiole ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin. Il s'en empara. La potion était le Philtre de Mort-Vivante. Et il l'aurait noté pour une fois avec un EE. Harry s'était appliqué. Severus fit un sourire triste à ce constat. Il s'était appliqué dans l'art des potions uniquement pour pouvoir s'ôter la vie sans douleur. Il posa son regard ensuite sur le parchemin. C'était l'écriture du garçon.

_Je suis désolé mais pour que vous puissiez le tuer, il faut que je meurs. Voldemort a créé des horcruxes et j'en étais un. Tant que je vis, il vit. Si je meurs, vous aurez une chance de le tuer. Détruisez tous ses horcruxes et vous aurez une chance. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage dans cette tache. _

_Amitiés, Harry. _

Severus serra le morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts fins, la colère montant en lui alors qu'il serrait encore plus fort le corps du jeune garçon courageux qui leur avait offert sa vie pour qu'ils puissent tuer le monstre qui lui avait tout pris. Il l'embrassa sur le front et fit une dernière promesse.

« Je vous promets, à toi et à ta mère, que votre sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Ce monstre périra. Je chercherais ses horcruxes moi-même et je les détruirais les uns après les autres. Je te le promets, Harry. »


	2. Quand la Branchiflore ne fait plus effet

**Quand la Branchiflore ne fait plus effet**

_Défi le défi fou : 36 Personnage - Gabrielle Delacour_

Harry remontait aussi rapidement que possible vers la surface avec Ron et la personne à laquelle tenait Fleur Delacour. Il commençait à sentir que les effets de la branchiflore commençaient à se dissiper. Ses mains avaient perdus leurs palmes et ses pieds commençaient à reprendre leur forme d'origine aussi.

Un strongulot attrapa sa jambe et le tira vers le fond. Il poussa ses deux charges vers la surface et essaya de se débarrasser de la créature collante. Il tendit sa baguette vers elle mais il se retrouva surpris alors qu'une autre lui attrapait justement le poignet, une autre encore son jambe, et encore une autre. Et une autre. Harry se trouvait assailli de toutes parts par des strangulots et toujours envoyés vers le fond.

Il commença à manquer d'air. Il réussi à porter une main à son cou et sentit que les branchies qu'il y avait grâce à la branchiflore se refermaient progressivement. Il sentit l'eau passer progressivement dans sa bouche, sa gorge, ses poumons. Il tenta de se débarrasser des strongulots mais il y en avait tellement ! Et il manquait d'air. Il se mit à se contracter instinctivement et cherchait à expulser l'eau de ses poumons mais ce n'était que pour en avaler encore plus. Il convulsa et se débattit jusqu'à avoir des poings noirs devant les yeux et les poumons en feu.

Puis, plus rien.

A la surface, Gabrielle Delacour et Ron Weasley nageaient vers la rive.

« Où est Potter ? » demanda Ludo Verpey alors que le roux sortait de l'eau.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, » haleta l'adolescent.

Un cri perçant se fit entendre, attirant l'attention sur une élève de Poufsouffle. Elle fixait un corps qui avait été poussé sur la rive un peu plus loin. Des sirènes l'avaient transporté jusque là. Les professeurs Snape, McGonagall et Dumbledore ainsi que Mme Pomfresh se précipitaient sur Harry pour l'aider.

L'infirmière sortit sa baguette et fit le diagnostic. Elle porta une main à sa bouche. En voyant cela, Severus comprit et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il avait échoué. Il serra les poings en sachant que le fils de sa meilleure amie était mort mais qu'en plus, il était mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Alors que Minerva s'apprêtait à faire léviter le jeune homme sur une civière, il siffla.

« Non, Minerva ! » dit-il, faisant transparaître une légère once de douleur dans sa voix. « Je vais le porter. »

Il glissa ses bras en dessous du corps du gryffondor et le ramena lentement vers le château. Il arriva à l'infirmerie et il allongea le corps sur un lit et resta là sans bouger. Il ne remarqua pas les gens qui passèrent, que ce soit élèves ou professeurs. Quand il vit un flash, il vit noir alors que la journaliste Rita Skeeter faisait un reportage. Il détruisit l'appareil photo de son associé et chassa la sorcière de l'infirmerie à coup de doloris. Aucun respect ! Absolument aucun respect pour les morts ! Harry n'avait jamais eu la paix de son vivant, il méritait au moins de l'avoir dans la mort !

Il y veillerait. A jamais.


	3. Noyade

**Noyade**

_Défi le Défi fou : 286 Sort - Diffindo_

Harry suivait la biche argentée à travers les bois, baguette en main. Elle l'intriguait. Elle l'intimait à le suivre dès qu'il s'arrêtait, calme et patiente. Il se demandait à qui pouvait bien appartenir ce patronus. La biche le mena jusqu'à un étang gelé et s'enfonça sous la surface. Le gryffondor, curieux s'agenouilla sur la couche de glace qu'il avait au préalable vérifié pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se briserait pas sous son poids. Il écarta ensuite la neige pour pouvoir regarder sous la surface gelée. Il vit dans les profondeur de l'étang un reflet métallisé. Il plissa les yeux et reconnut une épée. Et pas n'importe laquelle... L'épée de Godric Gryffondor ! Elle leur serait très utile pour détruire le médaillon et les autres horcruxes qu'ils trouveraient par la suite.

Il pointa sa baguette en bois de houx sur la glace.

« _Diffindo_, » dit-il.

La glace se fractura et laissa un espace assez grand et large pour qu'il puisse se glisser sous la surface gelée de l'étang et ainsi aller chercher l'illustre épée. Il se déshabilla rapidement. Dès qu'il eut ôté son pull, il ressentit le froid lui mordre la peau de ses bras, puis son dos quand il eut enlevé son T-shirt. Il caillait. En même temps, c'était l'hiver et il était deux heures du matin ! Il garda son slip et s'agenouilla sur le rebord de la glace pour plonger son regard dans l'eau noire. Il mit un pied et puis l'autre en retenant ses claquements de dents. Si l'air ambiant était froid, l'eau était horriblement glaciale ! Mais pour aller chercher l'épée qui comme par hasard était immunisée contre le sortilège d'attraction, il devait piquer une tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour sauver le monde sorcier, » murmura-t-il avant de plonger sous la surface de l'étang.

A la lueur de sa baguette, il commença à nager vers le sol immergé, vers l'épée. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de l'arme, le médaillon de Serpentard se serra brutalement autour de son cou, l'étranglant. Il oublia l'épée et commença à se débattre, tentant d'enlever le bijou de son cou. Sans succès. Il chercha à sortir de l'eau mais il ne retrouvait pas le trou dans la glace. Il frappa la surface gelée de ces dernières forces alors que ses poumons le brûlaient de l'intérieur et que sa gorge était malmenée par la force d'étranglement de l'objet maudit. Il espérait la casser mais elle était trop épaisse. Progressivement mais assez rapidement, ses mouvements se firent plus lents pour finalement s'immobiliser.

Un peu plus loin, un homme vêtu de noir attendait, ses yeux onyx fixés sur la surface gelée de l'étang. Il commençait à trouver le temps long et Potter ne ressortait pas de l'eau. Deux minute. Trois minutes. Quatre minutes. A cinq minutes, Severus Snape commença à paniquer et se précipita alors vers la rive. Il fit fondre l'entièreté de la glace d'un coup de baguette. Il vit avec horreur le corps du gryffondor remonter à la surface, immobile, le visage toujours sous l'eau. Il se précipita alors dans l'eau glaciale et vint chercher le corps pour le ramener sur la rive.

Il tenta de le ramener, de chasser l'eau de ses poumons et dans ses manipulations, il vit la trace rouge sur le cou d'Harry Potter. Il ôta immédiatement le médaillon et le jeta avec rage un peu plus loin. Il réessaya de ranimer le jeune homme, il y passa de nombreuses minutes à espérer y arriver. Il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Ronald Weasley qui le tenait en joue avec sa baguette. Il murmurait inlassablement.

« Allez Potter ! Battez-vous ! Faites un effort ! Revenez ! Potter ! Harry ! Reviens ! »

Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, il s'arrêta, tout espoir envolé. Il prit le corps dénudé du jeune homme dans ses bras et le recouvrit partiellement de sa cape noire. Il le berça doucement alors qu'il pleurait et criait pour la mort du dernier vestige qui lui restait de sa douce fleur de Lys, de sa Lily. Ronald Weasley, en voyant cela, en voyant son ancien professeur, l'assassin de Dumbledore, pleurer ainsi sur le corps de son meilleur ami, ne put que baisser sa baguette et pleurer lui aussi silencieusement la mort d'Harry.


	4. L'Hangar à Bateaux

**L'Hangar à Bateaux**

_Le défi fou : 281 Sortilège – Bombarda_

Harry se tenait derrière le hangar à bateaux. Il savait que Voldemort y était et Nagini aussi. Normalement, il aurait du y arriver avec Hermione et Ron mais ils avaient été séparés dans la bataille. Il tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il se disait.

« J'ai un problème, Severus, » déclara Voldemort.

« Maître ? »

« Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Severus ? »

Harry put voir à travers une fente dans le bois que le mage noir présentait la Baguette de Sureau à Snape. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute allure sur le problème de baguette.

« M… Maître ? Je ne comprends pas. » fit précautionneusement le Maître des Potions. « Vous … Vous avez accompli avec cette baguette de véritables prouesses magiques. »

« Non. J'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Je suis un très grand sorcier. Mais il semblerait que la baguette me résiste. Peut-être en connais-tu la raison ? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus... Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver. »

_'Bien sûr, les baguettes peuvent changer d'allégeance !' _pensa rapidement le gryffondor. _'Et il pense que c'est Snape qui a vaincu Dumbledore ! Sauf que c'est Malfoy !'_

« Maître… »

« La baguette de sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la baguette de sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement. »

« Maître ! » protesta Severus Snape en levant sa baguette.

Harry se précipita vers la porte et y lança un _bombarda _pour l'ouvrir avant de lancer un autre sortilège sur Voldemort et ainsi l'écarter du Maître des Potions. Severus de son coté, fut soufflé par l'explosion et tomba à terre, légèrement sonné. Quand il se redressa quelques secondes plus tard, il fut étonné de voir le jeune homme combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il vit aussi le serpent géant glisser derrière lui, prêt à attaquer le gryffondor. Severus voulut se saisir de sa baguette mais il l'avait lachée lors de l'explosion et il ne la vit nulle part. Du moins pas à temps. Il vit avec horreur Nagini bondir tous crochets dehors et mordre Harry à la gorge.

Voldemort se mit à ricaner quand il vit Harry tomber, se tenant la gorge. Il le désarma et s'apprêtait à lui lancer l'incantation mortelle quand Severus, armé de courage, s'interposa.

« Je vous en supplie, mon Seigneur, » implora-t-il. « Vous m'avez pris Lily. Vous me prendrez également Harry. Laissez-moi seul avec lui pour ses derniers instants. »

« Tu me trahis Severus ? Tu es donc un homme de Dumbledore ? »

« Depuis la mort de Lily, oui car vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse de l'épargner. Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi seul avec lui, après vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez de moi. »

Voldemort voulait tuer l'homme qui l'avait trahi pour une Sang-de-Bourbe mais, sa bonne humeur de savoir que Potter mourait le rendit magnanime et il accorda au Maître des Potions cette dernière volonté. Il partit avec Nagini, promettant qu'il allait revenir vingt minutes plus tard.

Severus s'approcha du jeune homme qui grimaçait de douleur, se retenant de gémir, une main plaquée tout contre sa nuque. Il le soutint tout contre lui, lui accordant sa première étreinte réconfortante. Il sortit un flacon de potion au contenu rouge vif. il le tendit au gryffondor.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, mais je n'ai que des potions contre la douleur et quelques potions de soin. Je n'ai rien contre le venin de Nagini. »

Sa voix était douce, apaisante. Il fit couler le liquide dans la gorge du garçon et posa sa main ensuite sur la plaie pour en ralentir le saignement. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il croisait les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient confus. Ils demandaient pourquoi...

« J'étais un ami de ta mère, Harry. Son meilleur ami. A sa mort, j'ai promis de te protéger. Mais mes choix passés m'ont poussés à te protéger tout en restant dans l'ombre. » Il inspira profondément. « Tu ressembles certes à ton foutu père mais tu ressembles aussi à Lily. Ton coeur... Tes yeux... Je la revois à travers toi. Elle serait si fière de toi. »

Il vit un léger sourire sur le visage du garçon à ces mots.

« Harry, laisse-moi te rassurer. Ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Pas plus que celui de Lily. Je déplore ta perte mais selon Dumbledore, elle est inévitable. »

« Parce que je suis un horcruxe moi aussi ... »

La voix d'Harry était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

« Oui ... Je suis désolé, Harry. »

Severus serra le corps fin contre lui et continua à fixer ces yeux qui le faisaient rêver depuis des années, depuis qu'il était enfant.

« J'enverrais un message à tes amis, Harry. Je leur dirais quoi faire. »

« Il ne reste que Nagini... »

« Oui. Vous avez bien travaillé. Tu mérites de te reposer maintenant. Tu as assez donné de ta personne pour le monde. Laisse les autres prendre le relais et repose-toi. »

« J'ai froid... »

« Je sais, Harry, » murmura Severus en se penchant pour coller son front contre celui du gryffondor. « Je sais ... »

Les yeux onyx fixaient le regard émeraude.

« Je te suivrai rapidement Harry. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Toi parti, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester en vie, loin de ceux que j'aime. »

Les sourcils s'élevèrent sous la frange de cheveux noirs alors que les mots atteignaient l'esprit et le coeur du gryffondor. Severus rapprocha alors ses lèvres fines de la bouche rose pâle d'Harry et lui accorda son premier et dernier baiser. Ils l'échangèrent lentement. Alors qu'il sentait le corps du plus jeune se figer et la main qui le serrait relâcher la pression, le serpentard s'écarta les yeux baignés de larmes. Il s'empara de la baguette d'Harry et lança son patronus pour avertir Hermione Granger, lui donner les dernières instructions, ainsi que la regrettable nouvelle. Puis, ne voulant pas accorder au Seigneur des Ténèbres le plaisir de le torturer, il choisit de sortir l'unique fiole de poison qu'il gardait sur lui, justement pour lui-même. Il tenait Harry dans ses bras, appuyé contre un mur du hangar à bateaux, et d'un mouvement rapide, il but le Philtre de Mort. Alors qu'il en sentait rapidement les effets, il observa le visage serein du jeune homme. Il semblait endormi. Il fit un doux sourire et posa sa tête sur la sienne et mourut, le coeur en paix lui aussi. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour combattre Voldemort, ils avaient donnés leurs vies. Maintenant c'étaient aux autres de se battre pour la leur.

Quand Voldemort revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il vit les deux hommes dans un coin, le plus âgé enlaçant le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il appela le traître par son nom mais le Maître des Potions ne fit aucun mouvement. Au bout de deux autres appels, le mage noir fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. Il savait qu'Harry Potter était mort mais il fut surpris de constater celle de Severus Snape. Il aurait plutôt pensé que l'homme fuit pour tenter de lui échapper. Il n'aurait jamais songé qu'il puisse mettre fin à ses jours de la sorte. Il les laissa là pour le moment, il allait revenir les chercher plus tard pour son triomphe. Il repartit.

Au petit matin, ce ne fut pas Voldemort qui revint les chercher car il était finalement tombé, vaincu, après la mort de son familier. Hermione Granger entra dans le hangar à bateaux accompagnée de Ron Weasley et quelques autres personnes. Ils s'approchèrent des deux sorciers morts et ne purent que remarquer qu'ils avaient tous deux le visage serein et qu'un très léger sourire était présent sur leurs lèvres. La manière dont le serpentard tenait le jeune gryffondor laissait sous-entendre qu'ils étaient amants et qu'ils étaient morts ensemble, loin des combats, dans leur bulle d'intimité, heureux. Malgré la douleur ...

Leurs dépouilles furent ramenées au château et ils furent tous deux ensevelis et honorés en héros.


	5. La Tour d'Astronomie

**La Tour d'Astronomie**

Harry monta les escaliers en colimaçon avec lenteur. Il arriva au sommet assez rapidement toutefois. Il s'approcha du bord de la Tour d'Astronomie et observa l'horizon. Le soleil se couchait, colorant le ciel d'une douce couleur jaune-orangée, crépusculaire. Il admira le paysage. Longuement. La forêt interdite, le parc, la cabane d'Hagrid, le pont suspendu – complètement démoli – la tombe de Dumbledore, ...

La guerre était finie. Voldemort était mort. Les Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés. Et les morts avaient été honorés. En repensant à eux, une larme coula sur la joue du Sauveur. Il avait tout perdu à cause de ce mage noir. Ses parents, son enfance, son innocence, Sirius, ... et cette nuit, il avait perdu Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Georges, ... tous ses amis. Et il venait d'apprendre en plus de la part de McGonagall que Privet Drive avait été attaqué durant l'année justement pour le toucher et sa famille moldue n'avait pas survécu. Il ne les appréciait pas vraiment. Il ne les détestait pas pour autant. Les Dursley l'avait accueilli sous leur toit. Il avait espéré qu'ils ne soient pas touchés par la guerre... Mais c'était sans compter sur Voldemort et sa cruauté.

Même Snape était mort en héros alors qu'il se savait haï de tous, juste pour que lui puisse gagner contre Voldemort. Il s'était toujours battu pour lui, dans l'ombre, et Harry ne l'avait jamais remercié.

Il était seul maintenant, le dernier rescapé. Il avait mal au coeur. Et tous ces journalistes qui étaient déjà arrivés, tels des vautours pour le prendre en photo juste après la bataille, de colère, il les avait fait valser. Il n'avait même pas daigné leur répondre. Il était juste parti sans un mot. Il avait erré dans le parc entre les décombres avant de venir se réfugier ici. Il observa le paysage longuement.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit que des gens tentaient de briser la barrière qu'il avait installée. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille ?! Il soupira mais renforça la barrière, il voulait être seul. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le sol une trentaine de mètres plus bas. Il se sentait attirer par le sol verdoyant. Il avait l'air si moelleux, si accueillant, si confortable. Et si ... et si il se laissait tomber ? On n'avait plus besoin de lui de toute façon. Et il ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde sans sa famille ni ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne le supportait pas.

Il passa de l'autre coté de la balustrade et regarda dans le vide. Il observa le paysage et le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon avant de fermer les yeux.

« J'arrive pour vous rejoindre tous, » murmura-t-il au vent qui sifflait doucement à ses oreilles.

Il se laissa tomber. L'air sifflait dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant de bien entendre les sons autour de lui, c'était enivrant. Il eut un petit sourire à cette sensation qu'il ne ressentait qu'en volant sur son balai. Puis, ce fut le noir complet. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur.

Puis une douce chaleur diffuse l'entoura et il ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa immédiatement deux billes émeraudes identiques aux siennes.

« Maman ? »

« Bonjour, mon chéri, » sourit-elle avec tristesse. « Pourquoi as-tu sauté ? »

« Entre être avec vous tous ou être seul, je préfère encore être avec vous, même si cela signifie mourir. »

« Bon sang ! Je suis désolé Lily, j'ai vraiment tout fait pour le protéger, ton gamin, mais y a rien à faire, c'est un vrai casse-cou ! »

La rousse rit en se redressant pour fixer son meilleur ami. Harry regarda son professeur de potions, les yeux écarquillés. Il se redressa et l'observa un instant. Puis, poussé par son éternel élan gryffondor qui l'avait suivi dans l'au-delà, il courut et prit l'homme dans ses bras.

« Potter ? » demanda Severus Snape, surpris, alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec son amie.

« Merci, professeur. Pour tout. »

« Je vous en prie, Potter, » répondit l'homme en acceptant l'étreinte quelques instants avant d'écarter Harry.

Il ne voulait pas passer pour un poufsouffle non plus !

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, » ajouta-t-il en époussetant ses robes noires.

« Aller où ? » demanda Harry.

« Rejoindre les autres, Harry, » sourit sa mère en lui tendant la main.

Le gryffondor sourit à son tour, heureux, et prit la main tendue et partit pour l'au-delà.


	6. Détraqueur à Privet Drive

RaR ;

Guest Ange : Alors pour ce qui est de mes 100 façons de mourir, à aucun moment je n'ai dit que j'allais faire mourir (et non tuer) un personnage en particulier. L'important ici est, comme le titre l'indique, la façon. Et pour ta gouverne, Harry est mort jusqu'à présent que 4 fois et s'est fait tué par Nagini une fois. C'est certes joué sur les mots, mais j'ai fait mourir Severus dans cet OS-là. J'ai l'intention de les faire mourir 10 fois chacun car ce sont des personnages qui m'inspirent beaucoup et qui ont un background digne d'une tragédie grecque. Il y a certainement moyen de les faire mourir tous les deux au moins une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Je me limite à dix seulement car chaque passage est émouvant tant pour vous que pour moi. J'aime malgré tout ces personnages ! Alors maintenant, si tu estimes que les morts d'Harry et Severus sont redondantes car elles seront publiées à la suite un peu pour garder une logique dans les personnages, alors soit je t'invite à attendre le 21ème OS ou à passer ton chemin. J'écris toutefois en parallèle à ces 100 façons de mourir, les 100 façons de sauver quelqu'un où certains OS se répondent justement pour le « et si ... ». Je le publierai quand j'en aurais aussi quelques-uns. Ce sera par cinq ou par dix également.

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et je le répète, ce sera les cinq dernières morts d'Harry dans le cadre de ce recueil, du moins en tant que personnage principal. Je ne me prononce pas pour les autres OS où il pourrait apparaître en tant que personnage secondaire, ne les ayant pas encore écrits.

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Détraqueur à Privet Drive**

_Le défi fou : 589 Créature – Détraqueur_

_Défi Si tu l'oses : 827. Courir / cours !_

Harry était assis sur une balançoire du petit parc de Little Whining. Le soleil brillait dangereusement au-dessus de lui tandis que les températures étaient étouffantes. La canicule. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir si chaud. Il était juste ... perdu dans ses pensées. Il dormait très mal et des cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux. Il avait encore fait le même cauchemar. Il pensait à Cédric Diggory qui était mort à peine un mois plus tôt. A cause de Voldemort. Et ce dernier était revenu d'entre les morts. Il revivait cela chaque nuit ou presque depuis. La mort de Cédric, son combat, les doloris, les hurlements des autres quand il revient à Poudlard, ... tout ! Il en était presque désespéré.

« Eh ! Regardez qui est là ! »

Le sorcier sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son cousin, Dudley Dursley, qui s'approchait avec son gang. En grandissant, le moldu était devenu une vraie brute. En ce moment, le 'Bande à Big D' semblait l'avoir choisi lui comme cible. Ils en ricanaient déjà d'avance. Harry ne les craignaient plus. Ils faisaient tous bien pâle figure à coté de Voldemort.

« Eh ! Big D ! » dit-il avec assurance sans pour autant bouger de sa balançoire. « Tu as encore frappé un môme ? »

« Celui-là l'avait cherché, » répondit Dudley en serrant les dents alors que ses amis ricanaient.

« Wouah ... cinq contre un ! Quel courage ! »

« Tu peux parler toi ! Moi au moins je ne pleurniche pas en dormant ! » ricana le moldu alors que les autres hurlaient de rire désormais. « Je n'ai pas peur de mon oreiller moi au moins ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« _Ne tuez pas Cédric ! »_ imita le blond en un hurlement plaintif. « C'est qui Cédric ? Ton petit copain ? »

« La ferme ! »

« Tu vas te mettre à pleurer dans les jupes de ta maman ? » ricana alors Big D. « Elle est où d'ailleurs ta maman ? Elle est où ta maman Potter ? Elle est morte ? »

Le sorcier vit rouge alors que son sang bouillait. Il se leva rapidement et parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de son cousin et lui planta sa baguette sous son double menton. Dudley se figea, effrayé. Les autres moldus par contre rirent aux éclats. Ils ne comprenaient pas la menace que pouvait représenter Harry.

Soudain le ciel s'assombrit et un vent de plus en plus froid s'éleva. Tous les moldus s'en allèrent, laissant Dudley et Harry seuls dans le parc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le blond alors que le sorcier observait le phénomène les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne fais rien du tout ! »

Notant la chute drastique en température, Harry eut un doute.

« Rentrons, vite ! »

Ils se mirent à courir alors qu'il commençait peu à peu à pleuvoir et une véritable drache se déclencha sur la petite banlieue. Mais il faisait toujours de plus en plus froid. Harry dérapa soudain sur une plaque de glace. De la glace ... en plein été ...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » hurla Dudley.

Harry se retourna pour lui répondre et vit le détraqueur juste derrière lui. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« DUDLEY ! **COURS ! **»

Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à faire un patronus pour se défendre de la créature, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il était incapable de faire appel à un souvenir heureux. Il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois pourtant. Mais là, non, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'en trouvait pas. Il était tellement déprimé depuis le retour de Voldemort qu'il n'avait plus ressenti de joie depuis et en invoquer un simple souvenir lui semblait impossible.

Le **détraqueur **approcha lentement de lui, ses capes déchirées flottant tout autour de lui. Harry tenta de reculer mais il était effrayé. Il sentait les effets de la créature. Cette dernière se pencha sur lui et se mit progressivement à aspirer ses souvenirs heureux. Il en était tendu. Puis, peu à peu, une horrible douleur se fit sentir dans tout son corps. Il put toutefois émettre le moindre son. Il sentait son âme être arrachée à son corps alors que le détraqueur lui donnait son baiser.

Le lendemain, à des lieues de là, à Poudlard, Severus Snape entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec la Gazette du Sorcier en main. Il la jeta sur le bureau avec violence avant de donner un puissant coup de poing au visage du vieux mage.

« Je vous faisais confiance ! Il devait survivre ! Lily s'était sacrifiée pour lui ! Et maintenant ... Il est mort ! Vous deviez vous assurer de sa protection ! Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais, Dumbledore ! »

Le Maître des Potions sortit avant de commettre une erreur et se dirigea vers le seul lieu où il pouvait encore exprimer sa douleur. Il avait échoué. Dumbledore, de son coté, se tenait le nez d'une main, tentant de retenir le sang qui coulait, pour lire les gros titres du jour.

_'Des Détraqueurs à Little Whining ! Harry Potter est mort embrassé !' _


	7. Une Nuit Glaciale

**Une Nuit Glaciale**

Le défi fou : 486 Objet – Peluche

Défi si tu l'ose : 37 Moldu / locaux / autochtone

La famille Dursley était partie en vacances pour Noël. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle n'était pas partie. Elle avait laissé derrière elle un petit garçon de cinq ans. Mr et Mme Dursley ne voulaient pas qu'ils viennent avec eux. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul pendant une petite semaine. Il avait un demi pain sec et de l'eau pour tenir. Ils avaient été généreux. Ils lui laissaient même la possibilité de dormir dans le garage. Hors de question que le monstrueux garçon reste à l'intérieur de la maison, il pourrait tout casser une fois sans surveillance !

Le petit garçon, Harry Potter, tenait dans ses bras sa petite couverture bleue et un doudou tout rapiécé, un lapin, auquel il manquait une patte, un oeil et une oreille. C'était une vieille peluche de Dudley qu'il avait récupérée dans la poubelle de sa tante. Il avait demandé s'il pouvait l'avoir et pour une fois, Tante Pétunia avait dit oui. Elle ne le faisait pas souvent.

Il regarda partout autour de lui. Le garage était grand et il n'y avait pas grand chose. Il faisait très froid. De la buée sortait de sa bouche à chaque respiration et il sentait un courant d'air passer à travers ses fins vêtements. Il venait de la fenêtre que Dudley avait cassée l'été précédent et qu'Oncle Vernon n'avait pas encore réparée et passait sous la porte automatique du garage. Porte dont il n'avait pas la clef. Il s'installa à terre sur sa couverture bleue et commença à jouer avec son petit lapin Bunny, inventant une magnifique histoire – totalement ridicule en vraie, il n'a que cinq ans ... – et passa le temps, tentant d'oublier le froid qui le traversait de part en part.

Quand son ventre se mit à crier famine, il prit le sachet de pain et mangea deux tranches qu'il trempa dans de l'eau pour les ramollir un peu. Elles étaient vraiment très sèches et beaucoup trop dures pour ses petites dents. Surtout les croûtes. Il mangea le plus lentement possible pour faire durer le repas car il ne savait pas quoi faire. Même des corvées, il ne pouvait pas les faire puisqu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de sortir dans le jardin ou de rentrer à l'intérieur. Et il avait si froid... si froid...

Le vent soufflait fort et sifflait à ses oreilles alors que la lumière diminuait peu à peu. Harry qui avait de plus en plus froid se couvrit de sa couverture. Il avait ses petites mains toutes bleuies et il avait du mal à plier les doigts. Il les sentait à peine. Ses dents claquaient et il était fatigué. Il finit par s'appuyer contre le mur du garage, essayant de se réchauffer sans succès et il serra sa petite peluche contre lui. Il avait froid et il avait peur. Il était seul. Il frotta son nez gelé sur la tête de son lapin et lui fit un bisous. Il renifla ensuite et se roula en une petite boule bien serrée. Il allait essayer de dormir un peu malgré le froid. Il était fatigué.

Le lendemain matin, un homme vêtu de longues capes noires apparut aux abords de Privet Drive. Tout le quartier était sous vingt centimètres de neige. La tempête avait été violente et malgré le soleil, il faisait encore moins dix degrés.

Severus Snape avança dans la rue en maudissant son employeur qui lui gâchait sa journée de repos. Il voulait qu'il inspecte la maison où était gardé Potter. Il avait été étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait été placé chez des moldus mais sans plus. En avisant le numéro quatre, il comprit bien vite que les occupants étaient partis en vacances. Il décida malgré tout de rentrer puisque Dumbledore semblait vraiment soucieux. Il observa la décoration horrible selon lui ainsi que les cadres-photos sur les murs. Il reconnut immédiatement Pétunia qui, avec l'âge, n'avait pas vraiment changé, et elle avait choisi une énorme baleine comme mari. Il identifia le garçon rondouillard comme étant Harry Potter. Un enfant pourri gâté plus que probablement !

Il fit le tour du propriétaire avant de retourner dans le hall d'entrée. Il avisa une porte qu'il n'avait pas encore ouverte. Celle du garage. Il l'ouvrit et se figea.

« Merlin ... »

Il se précipita au coté de l'enfant squelettique qui gisait sur le sol. Il était bleu et froid comme la mort. Il serrait sa peluche tout contre lui. Severus entoura le garçon de ses capes chaudes et le frictionna pour le réchauffer.

« Petit, » dit-il fermement mais d'une voix inquiète. « Réveille-toi ! »

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de diagnostic.

Mort.

Le sorcier resta immobile des heures durant serrant l'enfant décédé à cause du froid contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Pétunia aie pu faire cela, qu'un être humain aie pu faire cela ! C'était immonde ! Même son père, Tobias Snape, ne l'aurait jamais laissé mourir de froid. Jamais.

Il ne versa aucune larme, il n'en versait plus depuis si longtemps, et se redressa tenant le petit Harry Potter dans ses bras. Sans aucune considération pour le secret magique, – et de toute façon il n'y avait aucun **moldu **à l'horizon qui pouvait le voir – il transplana pour Poudlard. Il avança vers le château avec l'enfant. Dans son sommeil éternel, il ressemblait à un petit angelot. Il monta les marches menant au Grand Hall et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il n'eut aucune considération pour les élèves qu'il rencontrait. Il entra dans l'Antre de Poppy et posa son fardeau sur un lit blanc. Il prit ensuite un drap fin et le glissa lentement sur Harry, le recouvrant entièrement, le cachant à la vue de tous.

Et il resta là, assis, sans bouger, regrettant de ne pas s'être battu pour la garde de l'enfant des années plus tôt et ainsi respecter les dernières volontés de son amie disparue puisque Black ne pouvait pas assurer ses devoirs de parrain en étant à Azkaban. Il aurait dû. Il aurait dû se battre. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Et Harry Potter en était mort.


	8. Philtre d'Amour et Hydromel Empoisonné

**Philtre d'Amour et Hydromel Empoisonné**

Le défi fou : 770 Musique - Do You Love Me - The Contours

_Défi si tu l'ose : 70 Recherche_

Harry revint de son entraînement de Quidditch et posa ses affaires dans le panier à linges sales. Ron s'était précipité dans la salle de bain pour ôter toute la boue qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Il était tombé de son balai et avec la pluie, le sol n'était plus que gadoue. Le Survivant prit son mal en patience en s'installant sur son lit. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant une petite boîte en forme de coeur sur sa table de chevet ainsi qu'une carte. Il l'ouvrit. Elle venait de Romilda Vane. La sorcière voulait qu'il l'invite à la fête de Noël du Club de Slug.

Il haussa des épaules et prit la boîte de chocolat. Des fondants avec du Whisky Purfeu à l'intérieur. Cela le détendrait un peu. Il en cala un dans sa bouche et le laissa fondre sur sa langue. C'était délicieux. Comme n'importe quel chocolat en fait. Progressivement, son esprit se mit à vagabonder et pour il ne savait quelle raison, il se mit à penser à Romilda. Il se mit à chantonner joyeusement. Quand Ron sortit de la douche, il s'y dirigea à son tour d'un petit pas dansant, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand l'eau se mit à couler, il se mit à chanter à tue-tête.

Tell me, baby, do you like it like this?

Tell me (tell me) tell meDo you love me?

Do you love me, baby?

Now do you love me?

Ron qui n'avait encore jamais vu son meilleur ami dans cet état – il ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter – décida d'aller voir Hermione. Quand il revint avec cette dernière, elle écouta à la porte de la salle de bain. Harry chantait toujours la même chanson.

« Est-ce que c'est 'Do you love me' du groupe The Contours ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh ... J'en sais rien... Hmmm ... C'est vraiment bizarre, 'Mione. Il n'est jamais comme ça, d'habitude. Il est toujours calme et rapide. Là ça fait quinze minutes qu'il est dans la douche et qu'il chante cette chanson ! Il y a un truc qui cloche ! Surtout qu'il n'était pas comme ça durant l'entraînement de Quidditch ! »

La brune s'approcha du lit du brun, songeuse. Son regard accrocha la boîte de douceurs en forme de coeur et la carte qu'il y avait à coté. Elle s'en empara et la lut rapidement.

« L'idiot, » soupira-t-elle. « Il a sûrement ingurgité un philtre d'amour. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On l'amène au professeur Snape. »

« Hors de question que j'aille auprès de cette chauve-souris ! »

« Et tu proposes quoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas Slug ? »

Hermione soupira mais accepta d'emmener Harry chez Slughorn. Elle préférait quand même Snape.

« Ecoute. Tu emmènes Harry chez Slughorn et moi je vais chercher Snape pour plus de sûreté. Deux maîtres en potions, c'est mieux qu'un. »

« D'accord. »

« Je vais déjà chercher Snape. Il fait des rondes aujourd'hui en plus. »

Ron grimaça et attendit que son ami sorte de la douche. Hermione parcourut les couloirs à la **recherche **de l'austère Maître des Potions qui était cette année leur professeur de DCFM. Heureusement qu'elle avait son badge de préfète, elle ne risquait pas de problèmes si elle se faisait prendre par un Rusard. Et en plus, elle avait un excellent motif. Et Ron aussi. Elle parcourut le château de long en large, elle finit par trouver le directeur de Serpentard dans la tour de l'horloge après vingt minutes de recherches.

« Professeur, » appela-t-elle en trottinant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Severus Snape se retourna et vit la gryffondor arriver.

« Oui, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

« J'aurais besoin de votre aide. C'est Harry. Je pense qu'il est victime d'un philtre d'amour. »

« Emmenez-le voir le professeur Slughorn, dans ce cas. »

« Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, Ron est déjà en chemin pour le bureau du professeur Slughorn avec Harry, mais après avoir suivi ses cours, j'ai constaté une différence de qualité entre son enseignement et ses potions comparé aux vôtres. Je me sentirais plus tranquille si vous acceptiez de venir ne serait-ce que vérifier. S'il vous plaît. »

Le serpentard soupira mais accepta de suivre la préfète. Ils marchèrent rapidement vers le bureau d'Horace Slughorn qui se trouvait de l'autre coté du château. Severus soupira une fois encore d'ennui. Juste pour un philtre d'amour ...

Quand ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, ils entendaient Ronald Weasley hurler le nom d'Harry ainsi que sommer son professeur de faire quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » fit Severus en se mettant à courir, les sourcils froncés.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il vit immédiatement Potter au sol, inerte, les yeux révulsés et la bouche pleine de bave. Slughorn ne bougeait pas et fixait le garçon les yeux écarquillés, choqué, une bouteille en main.

« Granger, allez chercher tout de suite un bézoard, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme en s'agenouillant auprès de la victime.

« Oui, professeur. »

Potter ne bougeait plus du tout. Même pas un infime signe pour montrer qu'il était vivant. Il ne respirait plus. Le Maître des Potions glissa deux doigts sur sa nuque pour prendre son pouls. Il n'en avait plus. Rien. Il ferma les yeux. Il était trop tard.

« Tenez, professeur, » dit Hermione en lui tendant la pierre.

« Vous pouvez la ranger, Miss Granger, » dit-il d'une voix basse, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, alors qu'il fermait les yeux éteints du jeune garçon. « Je ne peux plus rien pour lui. »

« Oh non ... »

Les deux amis du jeune Harry Potter restèrent choqués un moment, immobiles avant de commencer à pleurer silencieusement. Pendant ce temps, Severus envoya un patronus à Dumbledore et à Minerva, le professeur référant du Survivant. Il allait devoir encore être celui qui annonçait les mauvaises nouvelles... Mais il aurait espéré ne jamais avoir à annoncer celle-là. Jamais ... Il s'approcha de son collègue et ancien professeur de potions, Horace Slughorn qui fixait toujours Harry sans bouger, choqué, et remarqua qu'il tenait une bouteille emballée en main. Il venait probablement de l'ouvrir. Il s'en empara et passa son nez au-dessus. De l'hydromel, une douce odeur de miel et de réglisse. Quel gâchis ! Quelqu'un y avait glissé du poison ! Et il fallait encore que cela tombe sur le jeune garçon... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit lui ? Il avait déjà suffisamment sur les épaules ! Au moins, maintenant, il était en paix, loin de la guerre, auprès des siens.

Il soupira et s'assit sur le canapé du salon de Slughorn ! La guerre était perdue... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gagné finalement. Il allait devoir fuir avec Drago pour le protéger de la folie de ce monstre. Et très loin. C'était finalement la meilleure chose à faire. La seule chose qui restait à faire pour survivre. Fuir le pays.


	9. Une Fuite Mortelle

**Une Fuite Mortelle**

_Le défi fou : 667 Evénement – Un Mariage_

_Défi si tu l'oses : 371 mort_

Harry dansait avec Luna au mariage de Bill et Fleur. C'était un petit moment de joie juste avant qu'il ne doive partir, avec Hermione et Ron, pour la chasse aux Horcruxes. La belle blonde avait un sourire éclatant et dansait relativement bien. Et le gryffondor était content de ne pas avoir une seule fois écrasé les pieds de la Serdaigle. Puis, il dansa avec Ginny pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière.

« Regardez ! » dit soudain Fred alors que lui et son frère jumeau fixaient l'horizon.

Le Survivant s'écarta de la piste de dance pour s'approcher des deux rouquins. Ils regardaient une boule argentée qui avançait à grande vitesse dans la nuit. Et elle venait tout droit vers le Terrier. C'était un patronus. Ce dernier fonça tout droit sur la tente sous laquelle se déroulait le gros des festivités. Harry le vit prendre la forme d'un lynx. Quand ce dernier se mit à parler, il reconnut la voix de Kingsley Shackelbot.

« Le Ministère est tombée ! » dit distinctement l'animal aux vapeurs argentées. « Le Ministre de la Magie est mort ! Ils arrivent ... Ils arrivent ! »

Dès cet instant, un sortilège percuta la toile de la tente et cette dernière prit feu. En l'espace de deux secondes, la merveilleuse fête pour la célébration de mariage s'était transformée en un horrible cauchemar où tout le monde criait de terreur et courrait dans tous les sens pour s'enfuir. Des sortilèges tombèrent, certains sorciers résistants entamèrent un duel face aux mangemorts qui transplanaient au Terrier, ... Harry ne voyait que terreur et effroi partout autour de lui.

« HARRY ! » criait la voix d'Hermione au loin.

Le gryffondor s'en approcha du mieux qu'il put tout en se défendant et protégeant les quelques sorciers autour de lui par des boucliers ou autres sortilèges défensifs. Parfois, il contre-attaquait mais toujours en se frayant un chemin dans cette cohue pour rejoindre ses amis. Il finit par réussir à s'emparer de la main de sa meilleure amie qui les transplana sur-le-champ. Quand Harry put à nouveau sentir le sol sous ses pieds, il ouvrit les yeux pour être ébloui par des phares immenses. Il entendit le klaxon d'un bus londonien à deux étages. Il se sentit tiré vers le coté mais hélas trop tard ... Il se prit le véhicule de face et fut projeté sur une vingtaine de mètres.

La douleur fut intense, horrible. Il n'eut toutefois pas la force de hurler. Seul du sang sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il se sentait étouffé peu à peu, noyé dans son propre sang. Il entendit vaguement ses amis hurler son nom alors qu'il sombrait douloureusement dans l'obscurité salvatrice.

Au Manoir Malfoy, trois jours plus tard, un Mangemort vint voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« J'espère pour toi que c'est important, Dolohov. »

« Oui, Maître, » s'inclina le sous-fifre. « J'apporte des nouvelles qui pourraient vous plaire, Maître. »

Il sortit le numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, fraîchement imprimé. Dès que l'homme avait lu la une du journal, il s'en était emparé pour directement transplaner ici même annoncer la nouvelle avant qu'un autre le fasse et en reçoivent tous les honneurs. Le Lord Noir s'empara du quotidien et lut la première page. S'il avait eu des sourcils, ils seraient certainement relevés tellement il était surpris par ce qu'il lisait. Harry Potter avait péri dans un vulgaire accident moldu impliquant un bus de Londres. Il ne put qu'éclater de rire face à l'ironie du sort. Enfin, sa nemesis depuis toujours était **morte **et il n'avait finalement pas eu besoin de lever le petit doigt.

Puis, il se mit à réfléchir, une lueur dangereuse dans son regard carmin. Et si le corps de Potter était encore en relativement bon état, peut-être qu'il pourrait en faire quelque chose ... Une liche peut-être ? Ce serait son trophée, un joyau dans sa collection de créatures mortes-vivantes.


	10. Miroir du Riséd

**Miroir du Riséd**

_Le défi fou : 464 Objet – Couteau_

_Le défi des 45 citations Hunger Games « Je ne suis aucune de celles qu'il voudrait que je sois »_

_Défi Les Citations Loufoques « Quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore. »_

_Défi si tu l'oses : 505 Larmes_

_Défis Répliques Cultes – « Si je disparaissais subitement, est ce que quelqu'un s'en rendrait compte ? » Grey's Anatomy_

Un jeune garçon de onze ans, Harry Potter, marchait rapidement dans les couloirs. Il était dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il faisait très attention à ne pas être repéré par qui que ce soit, il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. Il fit plusieurs détours de couloirs à la recherche d'une classe en particulier. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma. Il soupira de soulagement une fois en sécurité et enleva l'artefact de ses épaules.

Dans la classe, il y avait des bancs et des chaises superposés et collés le long du mur et au centre un immense miroir doré. Le Miroir du Riséd. Il s'en rapprocha et s'assit sur le sol. Il salua d'un sourire ses parents qui lui apparaissaient devant lui, juste derrière son reflet. Ils lui souriaient.

« Bonsoir, Maman. Bonsoir, Papa. »

Il les regarda un instant, tout simplement, avant de leur parler.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment là mais cela fait du bien de le croire un peu. Tu sais, Maman, je vis chez Tante Pétunia depuis cette nuit-là. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé. » Sa voix se brisa et des **larmes **commencèrent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il continuait. « En fait, à part vous, jamais personne ne m'a jamais aimé. Je suis un monstre chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ils me frappent. Dudley aussi. Et je suis obligé de faire toutes les corvées. Le ménage, le jardin, la cuisine ... tout. Et quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore ! Cela ne s'arrête jamais ! »

Il soupira et les regarda un instant lui sourire avant de continuer.

« Et ici, personne ne m'aime non plus. J'ai bien des amis mais ils sont amis avec le Survivant. Et les autres aussi le pensent. Tous les sorciers... Sauf que je ne suis aucun de ceux qu'ils voudraient que je sois. Je ne suis pas un élu, je ne suis pas un Sauveur. Je ne suis pas un héros. Je suis juste un orphelin qui aimerait être avec sa famille, être avec ses parents ... »

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche. C'était son couteau qu'il utilisait pour préparer ses ingrédients en cours de potions. Il veillait tout le temps à ce qu'il soit bien aiguisé. Il observa quelques secondes son reflet dans le métal.

« Je me demande ... » murmura-t-il dans un souffle. « Si je disparaissais subitement, est-ce que quelqu'un s'en rendrait compte ? » il redressa son regard émeraude pour fixer le Miroir enchanté. « Sûrement. L'illustre Harry Potter, le Survivant ! Je ne peux pas faire deux pas sans qu'on murmure sur mon passage. Je suis célèbre... pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Tout le monde trouve cela cool mais pas moi. Je préférerais être un minable heureux que quelqu'un de célèbre et malheureux comme je le suis maintenant. »

Il renifla. Il se frotta ensuite les larmes avec sa manche d'uniforme.

« Mais plus pour longtemps. Je serai de nouveau heureux bientôt. Auprès de vous. »

Il serra fortement la lame dans ses mains et l'apposa juste devant lui, la pointe tournée vers son coeur, tout contre sa peau. Il inspira profondément et enfonça l'arme dans sa chair. Il sentit la douleur pendant l'espace d'une ou deux secondes, intense, avant de ne plus rien sentir. Il s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux fixés sur le Miroir du Riséd, sur ses parents, leur reflet, un sourire figé sur les lèvres, heureux. Et il l'était à nouveau, il était auprès d'eux.

Deux jours plus tard, Severus Snape marchait dans les couloirs, tout le personnel de Poudlard recherchait activement Potter qui avait disparu. Il n'était pas venu une seule fois au repas, ne dormait plus dans son dortoir et son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas revu depuis le repas de Noël. C'était la panique. Ou presque. Tout le monde était très inquiet. Il vérifiait chaque classe au cas où le gamin se serait perdu dans une aile du château. Il finit par entrer dans celle où se trouvait le Miroir du Riséd. Il trouva le corps inerte du garçon sur le sol, dans son sang. Ce dernier avait séché. Il le voir de là où il était. Il pouvait voir que c'était depuis longtemps trop tard. Il s'effondra sur le sol et souleva la tête du gryffondor pour la poser sur ses genoux. Il lui ferma les yeux avec douceur et lui ôta la lame toujours plantée dans son petit coeur. Il se permit de laisser couler une larme avant de sortir sa baguette et de lancer son patronus à Minerva et à Dumbledore pour qu'ils viennent le rejoindre. Puis il posa son regard sur le Miroir du Riséd et vit le reflet de ce qu'il désirait le plus, Lily Evans. Il comprit. Harry avait dû voir sa famille et comme il ne l'avait jamais connue et devait se sentir seul ici bas, il avait décidé de les rejoindre.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il tant pour le reflet de la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer que pour l'enfant qui gisait devant lui.


	11. Douleur Solitaire

RaR :

Guest : Je n'ai absolument rien contre Harry mais le personnage offre tellement de possibilités pour le faire mourir que dix est bien peu comparé à ce qu'on pourrait encore imaginer. Je te rassure, je ne compte pas en faire d'autres sur lui. J'aime quand même ce personnage. Mais il faut admettre qu'Harry, tout comme Severus, sont des personnages dignes d'une tragédie grecque...

**Douleur Solitaire**

_Petit prompt à la pelle – Écrire sur la couleur de la douleur et le goût du bonheur_

_Collection restreinte – Pas de dialogue_

_Défis _expressions, adages, et proverbes sorciers – Avec des si on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille

_Le défi fou : 329 Potion - Goutte de la Mort-Vivante_

_Si tu l'oses : 171 les yeux dans le vague_

Severus était debout, immobile, devant la tombe de Lily. Noël approchait. Cela faisait presque deux mois maintenant qu'elle était décédée. Elle avait donné sa vie pour son fils. Un beau sacrifice, tellement ... Lily ... Cela la reflétait bien. L'amour d'une mère pour son enfant. Son regard onyx glissa doucement sur l'horizon déjà recouvert d'un beau manteau blanc. Les chants de Noël commençaient à se faire entendre peu à peu. Sauf qu'il ne les entendait pas, perdu dans la douleur, la perte de la femme qui avait été pendant très longtemps sa meilleure amie. Sa seule et unique amie en vérité.

Il avait **les yeux dans le vague** alors qu'il se remémorait le passé, comment il l'avait rencontrée, comment ils étaient vite devenus amis, leurs moments de bonheur et de rire, ... Les moments où il voyait encore la vie en couleur ... Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il se remémorait ensuite ses nombreuses erreurs. Comment il l'avait perdue, l'horrible insulte qu'il avait proféré sans même la penser, trop influencé par le groupe de mangemort qui dispensait leurs idées au sein même de Poudlard. Dès cet instant, dès que les mots avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres et avaient largement dépassé sa pensée, il avait su qu'il l'avait perdue. Il avait tenté de s'excuser, de se racheter, elle l'avait rejeté et repoussé.

Plus ou moins à la même période, il avait appris la mort de sa mère et il avait totalement perdu pied. Il s'était enfoncé dans les ténèbres et avait accepté la marque. La plus grande de ses erreurs, juste après sa bêtise avec Lily. Mais une fois marqué, c'était pour la vie, il l'avait compris dès le lendemain. Il était dès lors impossible de pouvoir se rapprocher de la rousse qui, il s'en était rendu compte, était l'amour de sa vie. Elle se battait pour le camp de la lumière, lui était un mangemort, préposé aux ténèbres.

Tant de fois il avait voulu revenir en arrière, tant de fois il avait voulu voler un retourneur de temps et arriver dans Poudlard pour s'assommer avant qu'il ne dise le mot interdit, pour le cloîtrer à l'Impasse du Tisseur pour l'empêcher d'aller devant le Lord Noir accepter la Marque, pour revenir à cette nuit fatidique où elle avait tragiquement perdu la vie, se sacrifiant pour l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, son fils.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple de pouvoir se procurer un tel objet, hélas, cela ne l'était pas ... et avec son maigre revenu de professeur de potions, il pouvait difficilement s'en acheter sur le marché noir.

Il soupira. Cela ne servait à rien d'émettre des hypothèses aussi farfelues, bien que teintées de vaines espérances. De toute façon, avec des si, on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille. Et il n'était homme à se leurrer ainsi, il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son innocence.

Il ne pouvait plus que souffrir, vivre dans l'obscurité de la douleur sans plus espérer voir une étincelle, une lueur d'espoir le guider. Il était seul... à jamais.

Il posa un bouquet de fleurs de lys, des blanches et des noires, avant d'embrasser la pierre tombale. Il se leva ensuite et repartit pour Poudlard. Il alla directement dans son bureau et s'y enferma. Il sortit de son armoire personnelle le flacon de potion qu'il avait préparée la nuit où elle était morte. La Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Il la posa sur la table.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de la boire jusqu'à présent. Il n'était pas un gryffondor. Il sortit également une vieille boîte de métal où il conservait tous les souvenirs, les lettres, les photos qu'il avait encore de Lily. Il se mit à les lire et les observer tout en buvant un verre de Whisky PurFeu. Et encore un autre. Puis, un autre. Il vida sa bouteille de sa soirée, et de la nuit. Il faisait cela souvent. Il sombrait littéralement dans l'alcool.

En se servant la dernière goutte, il fixa le flacon de potion comme il le faisait souvent. Il émit un long soupir, presque un sanglot, et il s'en empara. Il le déboucha et en versa le contenu dans son verre. Il absorba le poison, mélangé à l'alcool. Il n'en sentit pas le goût. Juste le Whisky fort et sec.

Il posa son verre, complètement vide, sur la table et continua à fixer les photos de sa belle rousse. Il se sentit peu à peu partir et il se laissa aller à l'obscurité qui, cette fois, il savait salvateur. Il ne souffrirait plus. Au contraire, il pourrait peut-être même la rejoindre. Et il ne demandait rien de mieux. Juste revoir son sourire, voir l'étincelle de ses yeux émeraude, entendre le son cristallin de son rire, ... Il pourrait alors voir à nouveau les choses en couleur et vivre au paradis, loin de l'Enfer que représentait dorénavant le monde terrestre.


	12. Et si James Potter avait été malade

**Et si James Potter avait été malade**

_Prompt of the day – macabre_

_Si tu l'oses – 59 Grandes dents_

Le défi fou – 996 Epoque - Maraudeur

Petit Prompt à la pelle – Ton meilleur ami, la personne que tu aimes de chaque fibre de ton être et à qui tu fais entièrement confiance, vient juste de t'assassiner.

La collection restreinte – pas de fin heureuse

Le défi des 45 citations Hunger Games – La vie continue, en dépit de nos pertes

James Potter était à l'infirmerie ce soir là. Il avait contracté une sale grippe et ne pouvait rejoindre ses amis pour la pleine lune. Pas grave. Il se rattraperait le mois suivant. Sirius était allé le voir pour lui donner de quoi l'occuper de la soirée au cas où et était parti sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il pressa rapidement le pas dès qu'il le put, en quittant les couloirs du château. Il ne voulait pas manquer la tête de Snape une fois qu'il arriverait à la Cabane Hurlante. Il avait laissé sous-entendre assez fort qu'ils y allaient cette nuit. Il savait que le foutu serpentard les écoutait. Il allait avoir la frousse de sa vie.

Dès qu'il fut à l'abri, sous les racines du belliqueux Saule Cogneur, il ôta la cape et la posa sur le coté, dans sa cachette habituelle. Puis, il se transforma en chien et parcourut le chemin menant à la vieille bâtisse 'hantée' pour jouer un peu avec Lunard en attendant que le sale serpent un peu trop curieux à son goût fasse son entrée. Pour une fois que Queudver ne venait pas, il allait profiter de pouvoir jouer uniquement entre canidés. Mais tellement pris dans son jeu avec le loup, il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite et, malheur, après Remus.

La bête fixa ses yeux luisants et se mit à grogner. Elle retroussa ses babines, révélant ses grandes dents, et se prépara à bondir sur l'être humain. Elle avait faim ...

Sirius, lui qui voulait faire qu'une mauvaise blague, maintenant se rendait compte de toute l'étendue de son erreur. Il avait donné le serpentard en pâture à la bête. Alors, sans réfléchir, il se transforma et se mit à hurler.

« SNAPE ! VAS-T'EN ! »

Son cri avait eu pour mérite de détourner l'attention du loup de l'humain pour se fixer sur lui. Le gryffondor pâlit. Il était dorénavant humain lui aussi.

« R... R... Remus ? Mon ami ... C'est moi ... S... S... Sirius. »

La créature l'attaqua et le mordit au cou, lui arrachant la jugulaire. Le serpentard, en voyant le sang giclé, fit volte-face et suivit pour la première fois le conseil du gryffondor qui était sur le point de perdre la vie, il fuit. Toutefois, le bruit de ses pas précipités attira l'attention du loup qui partit à sa suite. Il lui attrapa les jambes d'un coup de patte dans les escaliers et le fit tomber lourdement. Snape se cogna violemment la tête contre la rampe de bois et perdit connaissance. Lui au moins, dans son malheur, ne vit ni ne sentit la mort venir.

Les deux victimes se firent dévorer les entrailles par le loup durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Au petit matin, alors que l'homme reprenait le pas sur la créature, Remus s'horrifia devant la scène macabre qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il se mit à hurler alors qu'il voyait devant lui le cadavre à moitié dévoré de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Comme il ne revenait pas au château, l'infirmière et le professeur Dumbledore vinrent le chercher et virent le désastre et au milieu de tout cela, un adolescent anéanti.

Il fallut de nombreuses années à Remus pour pouvoir se reconstruire. Il avait perdu ses deux autres amis qui avaient dorénavant peur de lui et était dorénavant atrocement seul. Il était toutefois partie à la quête d'un village ou un campement de loup-garous, la seule espèce qui ne le craindrait pas lors de la pleine lune. Il y allait sous les conseils du professeur Dumbledore qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter, pour l'encourager à aller de l'avant.

« La vie continue, en dépit de nos pertes. Pars, mon garçon, et essaie d'oublier le passé, ce n'était pas ta faute. Ton ami Sirius ne voudrait pas que tu t'apitoies sur ton sort pour une chose que tu ne peux contrôler. Vis. Vis pour lui. »


	13. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ceux

**Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ceux qu'on aime ?**

_Défi Répliques Cultes – "Tu vois ce moment entre le sommeil et le réveil, ce moment où on se souvient d'avoir rêvé ? C'est là que je t'aimerai toujours, c'est là que je t'attendrai." Hook ou la Revanche du Capitaine Crochet_

_Le Défi fou : 217 UA - Moldu_

_Petit prompt à la pelle – « Bien, mauvais, c'est moi qui ai le flingue. »_

_Si tu l'oses – 224 Enfant de choeur_

_Prompt of the day – macabre_

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Severus Snape, grand chirurgien de l'hôpital royal de Londres, se réveilla en sursaut chez lui, dans sa petite maison de campagne. Il avait entendu un bruit.

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Il regarda l'heure. Une heure du matin. Il fronça les sourcils et se vêtit de son peignoir pour se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Severus, c'est Lily ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Rien qu'en entendant sa voix paniquée, l'homme avait immédiatement tourné la clef dans la serrure et avait ouvert la porte. Il vit sa vieille amie d'enfance, Lily Evans, sur le seuil, tenant son fils de deux ans dans ses bras. Elle avait le visage quelque peu tuméfié et comportait encore quelques traces de sang et elle avait avec elle un petit sac de voyage.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit-il en s'écartant. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« C'est ... C'est James. »

Elle regarda son fils, il était endormi sur son épaule.

« Ne me dis pas qu'ii t'a ... » Severus ne finit même pas sa phrase et soupira. « Viens dans le salon, je vais chercher ma trousse de soins. »

Il alla immédiatement dans la salle de bain et prit le nécessaire pour soigner la jeune femme et revint sur ses pas. Il posa le tout sur la table et la regarda s'occuper de son fils. Ce dernier s'était réveillé et il avait semble-t-il le bras dans une écharpe de fortune.

« Est-ce que tu peux l'examiner d'abord, s'il te plait ? »

« Hmm ... oui, » bâilla le médecin. « Mais je te rappelle que je suis chirurgien à la base ... Ce serait mieux que tu ailles à l'hôpital. »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, il m'a retrouvée rapidement et j'ai du retourner avec lui. Sauf que je ne veux pas qu'il nous retrouve cette fois. Il est allé trop loin. »

« Vu que Potter n'a jamais été un enfant de choeur au lycée et que tu t'es quand même mariée avec, je serais curieux de savoir quelle horreur il a faite cette fois, » répliqua doucement Severus alors qu'il ôtait l'écharpe et examinait le bras sommairement bandé du garçon. Il saignait encore un peu. « Il va falloir recoudre. »

« Tu peux faire cela ? »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant ici, il va le sentir passer ... » Le médecin fixa sa trousse de soins d'un air pensif. « Ecoute, vu que cela saigne bien, le mieux serait que tu ailles malgré tout à l'hôpital. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habiller et on va à l'hôpital royal. »

« D'accord, » répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Severus posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je travaille là-bas, je vais leur demander d'être discret mais pour le recoudre j'ai vraiment besoin de matériel que je n'ai pas ici. Si cela avait été toi, je sais que tu aurais accepté d'être recousue à vif mais lui ... » il posa son regard onyx sur le bambin. « Il a quoi un an ? Deux ans ? »

« Deux ans oui. D'accord, merci Severus. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour tes beaux yeux, Lys ? » sourit-il en réponse. Elle lui fit un mince sourire. « Je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Dans les jours et semaines qui suivirent, Lily et Harry restèrent chez le chirurgien pour plus de sécurité. Cela ne dérangeait absolument pas ce dernier, au contraire, il s'était même proposé. James Potter fut finalement arrêté et jugé. Ses condamnations furent multiples : coups et blessures sur sa femme et son fils, vol à main armée et vente d'héroïne. Le fait qu'il aie levée une arme contre des officiers de police n'avait pas arrangé son affaire. Il en avait pour cinq ans. Lily en profita d'ailleurs pour divorcer.

Avec le temps, les deux vieux amis se retrouvèrent et passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, Lily n'ayant plus aucun endroit où aller puisque c'était Potter qui gérait les finances. Elle n'avait absolument aucun emploi. Le chirurgien l'aidait au mieux et devint presque un oncle pour le petit Harry. Au bout de deux ans à se cotoyer et repartager de bons moments, Severus osa faire le pas et l'invita à sortir, un rendez-vous galant... Elle avait dit oui. Ils finirent en couple et avancèrent lentement dans leur relation. Ils voulaient construire quelque chose de durable. Une chose était sûre au moins pour eux deux, Harry avait totalement adopté Severus. Il l'adorait et aimait passer du temps avec lui. C'était déjà un bon point.

Le chirurgien rentra de son boulot avec le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, un plus grand sourire que d'habitude. Il était passé par chez le bijoutier. Il voulait lui faire sa demande. Il avisa l'heure. Harry serait encore à l'école pendant encore quelques heures. Il avait un peu de temps avec sa petite amie avant qu'il ne revienne. Lily était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas de midi et le salua d'un beau sourire et d'un baiser.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée, mon ange ? »

« Cela a été. Quelques petites interventions seulement. Pour une fois que les londoniens décident de ne pas causer d'accident ! Cela fait du bien de temps en temps un peu de repos. Et toi ? »

« J'ai fait un peu de ménage et ... j'ai une surprise pour toi ! » ajouta-t-elle en mettant la casserole sur la table.

« Ah ? » fit Severus, curieux.

« Mange avant que cela refroidisse. »

« Oui, Madame, » dit-il, la faisant pouffer. « Cela tombe bien, j'ai une surprise pour toi aussi. »

« Ah ? »

« Ah non, tu as dit que nous mangions d'abord, alors on mange ! » rouspéta-t-il doucement, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Ils rirent tous les deux et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Puis, ils allèrent au salon s'installer dans le canapé. Il lui tenait les mains avec douceur, amoureusement. Il l'avait toujours aimée. Peut-être pas du premier jour comme cela car ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, mais quand même depuis longtemps. Déjà à l'âge de quatorze-quinze ans, il était amoureux de la belle rousse. Il y avait juste eu une ombre au tableau : James Potter. Maintenant que cet enfoiré qui avait fait de sa scolarité un enfer était loin, certes libéré depuis un an maintenant, mais loin, il avait enfin sa chance avec Lily. Et il allait la tenter. Il s'arma de courage et posa un genou à terre et sortit l'écrin qu'il avait dans sa poche.

« Sev ? » fit-elle surprise.

« Lily, je te connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance et je t'aime depuis très longtemps. Nous avons eu comme tout couple des hauts et des bas, mais aucune femme n'a pas te surpasser car pour moi tu as toujours été ma perle rare et je suis très honoré d'avoir partagé ta vie jusqu'à présent. » Il ouvrit l'écrin, révélant une petite bague de fiançailles avec une petite émeraude comme ornement. « Maintenant, je souhaiterais aller plus loin avec toi. Lily Evans, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ? » termina-t-il sur un ton solennel.

Lily était émue au possible, des larmes aux yeux et un sourire étincelant à moitié caché par ses mains. Elle était vraiment surprise. Et agréablement surprise ! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, la voix d'Harry se fit entendre paniquée, venant de l'extérieur.

« MAMAN ! »

« HARRY ? » répondit-elle en se redressant vivement.

« Il ne devrait pas être encore à l'école ? » fit Severus, les sourcils froncés en regardant sa montre.

Il était inquiet lui aussi. Ils se levèrent et sortirent. Le chirurgien, en voyant l'homme en face lui, tenant Harry d'un bras, une arme à feu dans l'autre, s'interposa entre Lily et lui.

« Potter, » dit-il d'une voix calme mais ferme, tout l'opposé de ce qu'il ressentait. « Laisse partir Harry, s'il te plait. Nous pouv... »

« La ferme, Servilus ! » cingla James Potter. « C'est donc ici que tu te caches depuis tout ce temps, sale trainée ! »

« Relâche Harry ! » ordonna Lily.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Elle avait peur. Tout comme Severus. Ils avaient peur pour eux, mais surtout pour Harry.

« Vas m'attendre dans la voiture, » ordonna sèchement l'homme armé à son fils.

« Maman ? » pleurnicha le garçon de sept ans.

« Fais ce qu'il te dit, mon chéri, » dit-elle. « Il ne t'arrivera rien si tu obéis. »

Dire ces mots lui avait déchiré le coeur, mais avec James Potter qui tenait dans sa main un revolver, mieux valait ne pas jouer avec le feu. Pas alors que l'enfant était dans le champ de tir.

« Dès que l'un de nous le peut, il faut appeler la police, » murmura Severus entre ses dents.

« Oui, » souffla-t-elle.

« Toi aussi dans la voiture, Lily ! »

« Non ! » dit sèchement Severus en voyant rouge. « Hors de question ! »

« La ferme ! »

La femme posa une main dans le dos de son amant, douce et rassurante, bien qu'un peu tremblante malgré tout.

« Je vais chercher mon sac, » dit-elle en s'éloignant à l'intérieur.

« Non, Femme ! Tu reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Lily se précipita à l'intérieur, non pas vers le salon où se trouvait son sac mais vers le bureau de Severus où il y avait le téléphone. Elle appela la police. Pendant ce temps, James Potter s'était avancé, menaçant Severus de son arme et était rentré à l'intérieur. Le chirurgien reculait, les mains en l'air, ne quittant jamais l'arme des yeux. Il devait trouver un moyen de le désarmer et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le tuer si nécessaire.

« Ne tente pas quoi que ce soit, Servilus ! Ou je te tue ! »

« Je ne suis pas encore stupide, Potter ! »

« Bien, bien ..., » ricana l'homme armé. « De toute façon, pour toi, c'est bien mauvais, c'est moi qui ai le flingue ! »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle ! » siffla le médecin.

« Doucement, sale serpent. Ou je te colle une balle dans la jambe ! Lily, ramène tes fesses ! » ajouta-t-il en détournant son regard de sa future victime quelques instants.

Ce furent les quelques instants de trop. Tout ce qu'attendait Severus pour agir. Il avança rapidement et attrapa l'arme et le bras de Potter pour l'écarter de son corps et, de préférence, à l'opposé de là où se trouvait Lily. Ils se débattirent quelques instants et le chirurgien réussit à lui faire lâcher son arme qui glissa sous un meuble. Il reçut un violent coup au visage et tomba à la renverse sur le canapé. Severus avait la mâchoire extrêmement douloureuse mais il réussit à se relever.

« Tu vas me le payer Servilus ! » ricana l'homme, le regard fou. « Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains ! Je vais te tuer puis je vais repartir avec Lily et elle t'oubliera ! Tout le monde t'oubliera ! »

« Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, » siffla ce dernier en reculant vers la cuisine.

Il fit glisser sa main en arrière et sentit le frigo. Juste derrière, à l'abri du regard du taré, il y avait les couteaux. Ce n'était pas très différent d'un scalpel, juste moins tranchant, mais les points faibles de l'être humain, en tant que médecin, en tant que chirurgien, il les connaissait. Un coup bien placé et il était à terre, voire mort. Et mort semblait être la meilleur solution pour avoir enfin la paix.

Les couteaux apparurent très vite dans le coin de son oeil alors qu'il reculait toujours. Il s'en empara d'un vivement et fit face à l'homme. Ce dernier se figea, surpris, avant qu'un rictus mauvais naisse sur ses lèvres.

« Sérieusement ? » ricana-t-il. « Tu penses pouvoir me tuer ? Tu es un minable ! »

« Un minable qui travaille comme chirurgien, Potter, » répliqua Severus. « Rien que ça devrait te faire réfléchir. Je sais parfaitement comment me débarrasser de toi ! »

« Le savoir est une chose, mais le pouvoir ... le vouloir ... là, c'est une toute autre histoire ! »

James Potter s'avança lentement, ne craignant pas vraiment le couteau.

« Tu ne pourras pas me tuer, » continua-t-il, un bras tendu pour se défendre de la potentielle première attaque. « D'une part par principe et d'une autre parce que tu n'es qu'un gringalet. Un faible et un trouillard ! »

« Un trouillard qui se sacrifierait pour ceux qu'il aime, » siffla le chirurgien.

« Aimer ? » Il pouffa. « L'amour c'est pour les faibles ! Il n'y a rien de tel dans la nature ! Tout est une question de pouvoir ! »

« Preuve que tu n'as rien compris à la vie, Potter ... »

Le susnommé fonça sur le chirurgien qui en profita pour diriger sa lame directement vers sa gorge qui était la mieux exposée. Le taré l'intercepta de son bras, s'entaillant méchamment au passage, et se saisit de l'arme tranchante. L'homme donna un puissant coup dans le bras armé, au niveau du coude et put ainsi lui faire lâcher prise. Severus émit une plainte sourde alors qu'il était repoussé vers le plan de travail. James Potter serra correctement le manche du couteau de cuisine et planta immédiatement sa vieille nemesis.

Le chirurgien le sentit à peine, à cause de l'adrénaline qui circulait dans ses veines, mais il était pas idiot. Là où il avait planté, il y avait des organes vitaux, surtout que l'homme tournait la lame dans la plaie pour la faire plus béante malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'empêcher. James Potter était définitivement bien plus fort que lui. Il n'avait aucune chance.

« Tu vas mourir, Servilus. »

« Toi aussi, James ! » fit la voix de Lily derrière lui, à une vingtaine de mètres.

James Potter retira la lame du corps de Severus qui s'appuya sur le rebord du plan de travail, une main plaquée sur son ventre, faisant pression pour ralentir le sang qui coulait. Ce n'était pas gagné. Il en perdait beaucoup. Il avait certainement une importante hémorragie. Il observa, malgré les taches qui pointaient dans son champ de vision, Lily qui tenait le flingue et menaçait son ex-mari.

« Voyons Lily, » fit ce dernier avec un sourire mauvais. « Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'appuieras jamais sur la détente. Pose cette arme. »

La rousse trembla un peu avant d'inspirer profondément et de serrer les lèvres, les yeux étincelant de courage et de détermination.

« Adieu, James ! »

Elle tira. Le coup de feu retentit tout autour, alertant le voisin qui habitait à une trentaine de mètres. Ce dernier appela immédiatement la police – police qui était déjà en chemin – et une ambulance car qui dit coup de feu, dit blessé. Et cela pouvait s'avérer être vital.

Dans la maison du chirurgien, Lily vit le corps de James tomber au sol, agonisant, il crachait du sang. Elle l'ignora royalement, l'homme n'était plus une menace, et se dirigea immédiatement vers Severus pour l'aider. Elle entendit très vite les pas précipités d'Harry et d'une autre personne, le fermier Franck, le voisin d'à coté. Les deux arrivèrent devant cette vision **macabre**. Harry se précipita aux cotés de sa mère et de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père et prit la main de ce dernier. Severus leur fit un faible sourire alors qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait être ses dernières paroles. Il voulait au moins leur dire qu'il les aimait de tout son coeur.

« Vous voyez ce moment entre le sommeil et le réveil, ce moment où on se souvient d'avoir rêvé ? C'est là que je vous aimerai toujours, c'est là que je vous attendrai. »

Lily comprit le non-dit.

« Harry appelle une ambulance, vite. »

« Les secours sont déjà en route, Madame, » dit aussitôt le fermier en approchant. « Je les ai appelés il y a cinq minutes, en entendant le coup de feu. »

La rousse hocha la tête et serra l'homme qu'elle aimait dans ses bras. Il avait perdu connaissance. Elle et Harry gardaient la main appuyée sur sa plaie pour en ralentir le flux de sang, l'essui de cuisine en guise de pansement provisoire. Les secours arrivèrent rapidement et les deux blessés furent pris immédiatement en charge. James Potter mourut noyé dans son propre sang avant même d'avoir atteint l'hôpital le plus proche. Severus, quant à lui, il se battit plus longtemps.

Lily et Harry attendaient dans la salle d'attente des urgences de l'hôpital royal. Franck les avait conduit en voiture, la rousse n'était pas en état de tenir le volant. Elle avait été soulagée d'une certaine manière de la mort de James, même si un peu coupable dans le fond. C'était de la légitime défense. Mais elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour Severus. C'était lui le meilleur chirurgien de l'hôpital, et le sort avait voulu que le meilleur chirurgien soit justement celui qui était allongé sur la table d'opération.

Après de nombreuses heures d'attentes, l'homme qui se chargeait de l'opération arriva l'air sombre devant la petite famille. Lily s'effondra, en pleurs, et prit son fils dans ses bras. Severus n'avait malheureusement pas survécu. Les dommages étaient trop grands et il avait perdu bien trop de sang. Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle était enceinte. Il était mort sans le savoir. La rousse était anéantie.


	14. Un Après-Midi Pluvieux à l'Orphelinat Wo

**Un Après-Midi Pluvieux à l'Orphelinat Wool**

_Le mot du jour : Dévoyer (Détourner du droit chemin)_

_Si tu l'oses : 121 Sous une pluie battante_

_La liste des Belles Paroles : Je ne suis pas antisocial. Je suis socialement sélectif, il y a une énorme différence_

_Le Défi fou : Lieu – 157 Orphelinat Wool_

_Les citations loufoques : Avoir un sale caractère n'empêche pas d'être ponctuel : On peut être râleur et être à l'heure_

_Les citations loufoques : "Pourquoi contredire une femme ? Il est tellement plus simple d'attendre qu'elle change d'avis ! " Jean Anouilh_

Tom lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre de l'orphelinat Wool. C'était les vacances d'été. Il devait encore attendre un mois avant de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard. Nous étions en 1940. Il allat bientôt avoir quatorze ans.

« Tom ! » fit la voix d'un autre pensionnaire depuis le couloir avant de venir ouvrir violemment la porte.

« On frappe avant d'entrer, Stan, » dit le sorcier sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Mme Cole voudrait que tu rejoignes les autres dans le salon commun et que tu arrêtes de faire ton antisocial ! »

Le serpentard soupira et fixa le moldu dans les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas antisocial. Je suis socialement sélectif, il y a une énorme différence ! »

« Je m'en fiche. J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas te lâcher jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à venir. »

« Je m'en doutais, ce n'est pas la première fois que cette vieille pie t'envoie harceler les gens... » Il regarda sa montre. « Je peux savoir pourquoi je dois y aller maintenant ? Les activités communautaires ne commencent pas avant au moins une heure... »

« Elle m'en a parlé hier, » avoua Stan. « Et comme je n'ai pas envie de rater la moitié des activités, je suis venu plus tôt pour te convaincre. »

Tom referma son livre de sortilèges d'un geste sec et le posa sur sa table de nuit avant de se lever pour le suivre.

« Pense à prendre ton manteau. Il pleut bien. »

Le sorcier jeta un oeil à la fenêtre pour observer la cours de l'orphelinat qu'ils allaient devoir traverser pour rejoindre les communs. Effectivement, il pleuvait. Il sortit son manteau de l'armoire et l'enfila rapidement. Trois minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous deux à courir sous une pluie battante pour rejoindre la salle communautaire où se retrouvaient tous les orphelins pour leurs activités. Cela pouvait être des jeux de sociétés comme des jeux d'esprits, club de lecture, espace de discussions, ... Ils faisaient de tout, du moment que c'était en groupe. Cela leur permettait de se développer socialement parlant. Sauf que, depuis plusieurs années, depuis qu'il allait à Poudlard en fait, Tom se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec les moldus, de peur de faire une boulette si jamais il transgressait la loi du secret magique. Il préférait rester loin d'eux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Mme Cole.

D'ailleurs cette dernière était déjà dans la salle et s'approchaient d'eux.

« Je vois que, malgré ton sale caractère, tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ta chambre pour autre chose que les repas, » dit-elle un peu froidement.

Tom pinça les lèvres. Il n'aimait définitivement pas la stricte et sévère Mme Cole.

« Avoir un sale caractère n'empêche pas d'être ponctuel : On peut être râleur et être à l'heure ! »

Stan qui s'était un peu éloigné se retint de ne pas éclater de rire. Lui non plus n'aimait pas Mme Cole. En fait, très peu de personne l'aimait à l'orphelinat. Elle était la plus sévère et donnait d'horribles punitions pour la moindre petite bêtise. Le seul bon point avec elle, c'est qu'elle était juste et équitable.

« Sur un autre ton, jeune homme ! » réprimanda-t-elle. « File t'asseoir et te trouver une occupation. Et attention, Tom, je veux que tu te sociabilises ! »

« Oui, Madame. »

Tom alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil proche de la fenêtre et se plongea quelques instants dans ses pensées. Stan vint le rejoindre quelques instants plus tard avec une autre pensionnaire, Meredith Walker. Ils étaient tous deux en train de se disputer sur un sujet qui était devenu commun chez les moldus depuis quelques temps. La guerre. Le sorcier les écouta distraitement et petit à petit, un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi, Tom ? » demanda Stan, curieux.

Il ne voyait que rarement Tom depuis qu'il allait à Poudlard, et encore plus rarement le jeune garçon sourire. Le serpentard ne souriait que très peu d'ordinaire.

« Oh rien de spécial. Juste toi, » répondit le sorcier.

« Hein ? »

« Pourquoi contredire une femme ? Il est tellement plus simple d'attendre qu'elle change d'avis ! Tout le monde le sait ! »

« Tom Jedusor ! » s'indigna Meredith.

« Navré ma chère, mais où que je sois allé, je n'ai jamais rencontré que des girouettes dans la gente féminine. Les filles changent d'avis comme de chemise ! »

La moldue bouda et s'en alla sous le ricanement des deux garçons.

« Et toi, tu en penses quoi de la guerre ? »

« Je n'en pense rien. On n'est pas vraiment touché dans mon école. On est trop loin. »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas d'opinion ? »

« Non. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que l'homme est naturellement un loup pour l'homme, Stan. Il y aura toujours des fous pour déclencher des guerres et d'autres pour les suivre. Cela se fait depuis la nuit des temps. »

« Est-ce que tu viens de citer Plaute. »

« Possible. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux vieux classiques. »

« Je lis de tout, » répondit Tom en haussant des épaules.

Progressivement, la salle se remplit et les pensionnaires se répartirent en fonction de l'activité qu'ils souhaitaient faire. Le sorcier se joignit à un groupe qui voulait s'adonner à des jeux de mots et d'esprit.

« Alors, Stan, » dit Tom en feuilletant paresseusement le dictionnaire. « Dis-moi ce que veut dire le mot ... Dévoyer. »

« Quoi ? » fit le moldu les yeux écarquillés alors que les autres fronçaient les sourcils, signe d'une intense réflexion.

« Dévoyer, » répéta le sorcier.

« Je ... je ne sais pas. »

« Allons Stan, Dévoyer ? »

« Lis-nous la définition, Tom, » fit une autre pensionnaire.

« Cela veut dire détourner du droit chemin, » répondit-il avec un sourire. « Je vais en chercher un autre... » Il feuilleta à nouveau le dictionnaire. « Hmmm ... margoulette. Max ? »

« Décidément, tu as l'art d'en choisir des tordus ! » répondit ce dernier.

Tom fit un rictus amusé.

« Où serait le plaisir de jouer, sinon ? » dit-il simplement.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures, variant les plaisirs, jusqu'à ce qu'une horrible sirène au son assourdissant se fasse entendre. Tous les pensionnaires cessèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et observèrent par la fenêtre. Tom qui était proche de l'une d'elle vit malgré la pluie des avions survoler Londres. Des objets tombaient progressivement de ces derniers. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

Avant même que quelqu'un lui réponde, Mme Cole débarqua en courant, entièrement trempée, son masque sévère à moitié brisé par la panique qu'elle éprouvait.

« Vite ! » dit-elle. « Tout le monde me suit ! Il faut rejoindre l'abri au plus vite ! »

« L'abri ? » fit le sorcier.

« On nous bombarde, Tom, » expliqua Stan en lui tirant le bras. « Viens, dépêche toi ! »

Tous les enfants sortirent du salon communautaire, les plus grands tenant la main des plus petits, les portant pour certains, afin de pouvoir vite rejoindre l'abri. En voyant des bombes tomber à une centaine de mètres d'eux dans un grand fracas, le sorcier porta sa main à sa manche. Il poussa un juron. Il avait laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre. Il était sans défense. Et déjà loin de l'orphelinat. Ce serait trop dangereux d'y retourner maintenant, surtout que le groupe était à présent à deux pas de l'abri anti-aérien.

Soudain, une autre bombe tomba juste devant eux, tuant certains enfants sur le coup. Tom fut soufflé et projeté au loin par la déflagration. Il passa à travers une vitre d'un batiment à proximité et fut assommé. Il ne reprit connaissance quelques instants plus tard que pour voir le plafond s'effondrer sur lui.

Son corps fut retrouvé une semaine plus tard par les pompiers qui dégageaient les décombres à la recherche d'éventuels survivants.


	15. Pétunia Dursley dans la Forêt Interdite

**Pétunia Dursley dans la Forêt Interdite**

_Les dés du destin : Petunia Dursley / Votre personnage se vante d'avoir le meilleur sens de l'orientation de tout Poudlard. Ses camarades lui posent un défi et l'envoient dans la forêt interdite... par une nuit de pleine lune / première personne / entre 500 et 1 000 mots_

_Challenge quotidien des maisons : Serdaigle – Pour les anciens_

_Le défi fou : 621 Créature – Pitiponk_

_Les citations loufoques – Quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore._

_POP5 Fée clochette : La robe de feuille – Ecrire sur les centaures ou sur des personnages qui vivent dans la nature. _

_Si tu l'oses : 25 Je suis vivante_

_Petits prompt à la pelle : Eh bien... C'était définitivement bizarre._

_La Collection restreinte : Pas d'écriture à la troisième personne_

_Le défi des 45 citations Hunger Games – Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même_

« Bon sang ! Mais quelle idée j'ai eu d'accepter ce défi ! » m'indignai-je alors que je marchais dans la vase. « Mais cette forêt est immense ! Comment je suis sensée pouvoir trouver le moyen de sortir de cette satanée forêt ! Avec toutes ces créatures en plus ! »

Je sortis de l'eau vaseuse en maugréant. J'avais eu la trouille de ma vie en voyant ce loup-garou. Le centaure avait dit que c'était un loup-garou et que j'avais rien à faire dans la forêt interdite. Elle n'est pas sûre pour les êtres non magiques, en particulier les nuits de pleine lune.

'Sans blague ! Et tu pouvais pas me prendre sur ton dos et m'emmener hors de cette foutue forêt, sale canasson ?!'

Je continuai de marcher entre les arbres, tombant tous les cinq ou dix pas à cause d'une racine noueuse et traîtresse. Je trouvai au détour d'un arbre géant un chemin de terre et le suivis avec un petit sourire. Il devait bien mener quelque part, vers la civilisation, même si c'était le château de Poudlard, je m'en fiche, ce serait cent fois mieux que cet endroit dangereux remplis de créatures.

« Evidemment, quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore, » m'exclamai-je en voyant une créature unijambiste tenant une petite lanterne. « Enfin, celle-là semble moins dangereuse que les autres, avec sa lampe. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut que je la suive ... » Je soufflai et lui emboitai le pas. « Eh bien ... le monde magique et ses créatures ... C'est définitivement bizarre ! Comment Lily arrive à vivre dans un monde pareil ? »

je suivis la créature à travers la forêt, elle n'allait pas si vite en soi, mais avec les arbres ... par moment, elle disparaissait de ma vue. Elle me fit traverser un lieu étrange envahis par la nature et la végétation.

'Un lieu de rassemblement pour les anciens druides vivant dans le pays, sûrement...,' pensai-je.

La créature étrange avançait toujours, s'enfonçant dans la sombre forêt. Je la suivis. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus sur un chemin de terre. J'hurlai de frustration et fis demi-tour, ignorant la bestiole qui s'était foutue de moi en m'attirant dans un piège sûrement.

« Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même, » sifflai-je rageusement entre mes dents.

Je tentai de retrouver le chemin, me rappelant péniblement des arbres et des pierres que j'avais croisée sur l'aller. Plus j'avançait plus j'avais l'impression d'être complètement perdue. Je me pris une fois encore une racine et tombai à la renverse. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la chute fut accompagnée d'une longue roulade. Je descendais une colline sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres, me prenant tout sur le passage, petits arbres, rochers, pour finir dans un arbre immense.

Je soupirai de soulagement et restai immobile quelques secondes à reprendre mon souffle.

« Fiou ... je suis vivante ..., » dis-je en me relevant.

« Plus pour très longtemps, » fit une voix caverneuse derrière moi.

Je me figeai et me retournai lentement pour voir une immense araignée.

« Mes enfants, » continua l'araignée. « A table. »

J'hurlai de terreur avant d'en voir d'autres tout aussi énormes descendre sur le fil de toile. Je partis en courant mais finis par me faire attraper par un de ces horribles monstres. Je sentis soudain quelque chose m'attraper les jambes. Du fil de soie tout ce qu'il y a de plus collant ! Puis une horrible piqûre dans le dos avant de perdre connaissance.


	16. Le Cauchemar de Queudver

**Le Cauchemar de Queudver**

_La collection restreinte – Pas de romance dans votre fanfiction_

_Répliques Cultes : __"C'est toujours interdit de pratiquer une autopsie sur quelqu'un de vivant ?" Dr House_

_Le Défi fou : 256 Contrainte - Ne pas utiliser le verbe "dire"_

_Si tu l'oses : 94 Chaînes_

Queudver se réveilla dans une salle sombre. Il était inconfortablement installé sur une table. Il tenta de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas. Chacune de ses tentatives faisaient tinter les chaînes qui lui entravaient les mains et les pieds. Il essaya ensuite de se transformer en rat. Nouvel échec. Il souffla et se mit à réfléchir rapidement à ses options en observant plus attentivement la pièce. En fait, malgré sa concentration extrême, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il y avait un silence angoissant qui lui pesait. Même pas le moindre bruit si ce n'est sa respiration qui se faisait plus rapide avec son anxiété grandissante et les cliquetis de ses liens de métal.

Soudain, il entendit au loin des pas et des gens parler. Ce n'était que des mots chuchotés. Une lourde porte de métal grinça, amenant de la lumière vive dans la pi§ce. Il ferma les yeux, aveuglé. Il finit par reconnaître deux voix et il soupira de soulagement. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ses deux vieux amis.

« Remus, Sirius. C'est si bon de vous voir. »

Les deux maraudeurs de type canin échangèrent un regard, un sourire moqueur effleurant leurs lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas idée, Queudver, » fit Sirius, sur un ton mauvais, la voix cinglante.

Le rat se tendit. Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas leur comportement normal. Et leur tenue ... étrange ... Ils portaient une sorte de robe blanche et ils commençaient à enfiler un masque pour couvrir leur bouche. Tout à coup, une troisième silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision, vêtue de la même manière. Queudver se mit à trembler de peur.

« S... S... Snape, » couina-t-il.

Severus Snape ne répondit pas, lançant juste un regard noir au rat attaché sur la table avant de donner des ordres aux deux autres maraudeurs pour qu'ils apportent du matériel pour l'opération.

'L'opération ?' pensa Queudver. 'Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est un cauchemar !'

Il regarda tour à tour les trois sorciers, essayant de ne pas les perdre de vue depuis sa position inconfortable, se tordant parfois dans des angles improbables. Il commençait vraiment à avoir la peur au ventre.

« Bon, je suis prêt, » claqua soudain Severus.

Il avait un scalpel en main.

« Eh, Severus, » fit Remus, interrompant le geste du serpentard. « C'est toujours interdit de pratiquer une autopsie sur quelqu'un de vivant ? »

« A ton avis ? » siffla l'intéressé. « Qu'est-ce qu'on foutrait dans cet entrepôt désaffecté sinon ? »

« Okay. »

Les trois sorciers tournèrent vers Queudver un regard des plus sadiques.

« Une autopsie ? » fit ce dernier, paniqué. « C'est quoi une autopsie ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? »

Il vit Severus approcher avec le scalpel en main et se mit à gigoter violemment.

« Tiens-le, Black, je ne voudrais pas me couper parce que ce rat aura décidé d'être peu coopératif. »

« Tant que tu me tranches pas au passage ..., » répondit le chien.

« Me tente pas, le clébard. »

« Cela suffit vous deux, » coupa Remus en grondant doucement. « Nous sommes ici pour transformer Queudver en paté pour chien et ainsi venger James et Lily. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous disputer. »

« Tu as raison, » firent les deux nemesis. Ces derniers se regardèrent ensuite. « On reprendra cela plus tard, » ajoutèrent-ils en choeur.

Les trois sorciers se tournèrent à nouveau vers Queudver. Remus et SIrius retinrent de leur mieux le rat tandis que Severus commençait à couper la peau, à trancher les chairs et à retirer un par un les organes, faisant fi du sang qui giclait et des hurlements que poussait la victime.

Alors qu'il se sentait mourir, Queudver se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Il était en sueur. Il faisait sombre autour de lui. Alors qu'il se remettait peu à peu de son rêve, rassuré que ce n'était que cela, un rêve, un horrible cauchemar, il observa les lieux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il voulut se lever et bouger. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer à paniquer qu'un grincement de métal se fit entendre derrière lui et trois personnes entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Remus, Sirius et Snape. La peur qu'il avait ressentie auparavant et qui avait reflué revint en bloc. Il était tétanisé. Il les observa bouger et rassembler du matériel sans rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le loup parler au serpentard.

« Eh, Severus, c'est toujours interdit de pratiquer une autopsie sur quelqu'un de vivant ? »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! » hurla Queudver.


	17. Un Mélange Explosif

**Un Mélange Explosif**

_Si tu l'oses : 909 second essai_

_Le Défi fou : 4 Personnage – Harry Potter_

_Petits prompts à la pelle – Mon serpent s'est échappé et j'ai oublié de prévenir le voisin du dessous qui en est terrifié_

_Défi des belles paroles – Si vous pensez que l'aventure est dangereuse, essayez la routine, elle est mortelle. _

Harry Potter habitait au troisième étage d'un petit immeuble de Londes avec Shiskha, son serpent de compagnie. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans. En fait, il y habitait depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort et le reptile était entré dans sa vie un peu par hasard dans sa vie l'année suivante. Elle était un peu étrange dans sa façon de parler, toujours d'un poli extrêmement pompeux mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme selon le sorcier. Il l'adorait. Si on lui avait dit avant, quand il n'était encore qu'un étudiant à Poudlard, qu'il aurait comme animal de compagnie un serpent, il aurait envoyé directement la personne à Sainte Mangouste. Et pourtant, il était heureux de vivre avec Shiskha. Et elle était une grande aventurière. Elle adorait jouer à cache-cache. Et c'était littéralement une vraie partie de plaisir – enfin ... plaisir ... Cela dépend pour qui ... – pour la retrouver. Cela pouvait être une grande aventure parfois, mêlant toutes sortes de péripéties et acrobaties. De quoi tenir le sorcier en forme. Et plus d'une fois son voisin avait hurlé. Et plus d'une fois, Harry avait tout simplement sorti la phrase favorite de Shiskha en réponse à ses hurlements et plaintes. L'homme ne semblait jamais comprendre ce qu'Harry disait.

« Si vous pensez que l'aventure est dangereuse, essayez la routine, elle est mortelle. »

Et en ce jour, alors qu'Hermione venait de contacter Harry en urgence pour qu'il garde ses enfants, le reptile était introuvable.

«_ Merlin, Shiskha, où est-ce que tu es partie encore ? » _

Aucune réponse. Ne pouvant pas rester à la chercher, il partit en faisant une petite note mentale qu'il devait avertir son voisin que son serpent s'était encore fait la malle. Le pauvre avait développé une peur phobique des serpents... Il arriva à la maison de son amie rapidement et fut assailli par deux petits bambins braillards.

« Salut, les enfants ! » sourit-il, oubliant totalement son voisin.

« B'jour, Ryry ! »

« Bonjour, 'Mione, » fit ensuite le Sauveur. « Cela ira. »

« Oui, » répondit la sorcière en réprimant une grimace, une main posée sur son ventre rond. « Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon premier accouchement. »

« Allez, vas-y, » sourit Harry. « Je m'occupe de ces deux petits monstres. »

Il embrassa son amie et alla jouer avec les deux enfants de trois ans.

xXxXxXx

Severus Snape travaillait sur une potion. Il créait une nouvelle recette. Sa première tentative avait été infructueuse car il avait mal calculé les dosages et que deux ingrédients étaient entrés en réaction. Il avait eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette pour contenir l'explosion et ses vapeurs toxiques. Là, il faisait un **second essai**. Il tenait en main avec d'extrêmes précautions le pot contenant ses sels de feu. C'était un composé hautement instable. Il voulait créer une potion capable de se protéger des brûlures causées par des feux magiques, en particulier issus de magie noire. C'était un projet ambitieux, mais le serpentard était un homme ambitieux de nature et il aimait les défis. Celui-là en était un de taille.

Soudain, il entendit des sifflements non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit avec horreur le serpent de maudit Potter dans son appartement. Il lâcha le pot de sels de feu ... dans le chaudron. La réaction fut presque immédiate. Tout le quartier de Londres, sur deux pâtés de maisons, explosa.

xXxXxXx

Quand Harry rentra chez lui en transplanant, il se retrouva dans un immense cratère encore fumant. Il quitta rapidement et discrètement les lieux, usant du sortilège de désillusion et partit immédiatement pour le Ministère de la Magie afin de savoir ce qui était arrivé. Il apprit avec horreur que le professeur Snape était la cause de tout ce désastre car il travaillait sur une expérience et qu'il était mort dans l'explosion.


	18. Luna Lovegood à Zombieland

Par pitié, ne me jetez pas la pierre pour celui-là, j'ai reçu le défi et je suis du genre à les relever même si c'est affreux ... Pauvre petite Luna.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood à Zombieland**

_Défi fou : 226 UA – zombies_

_Battez-vous : Luna Lovegood se bat contre des zombies à l'aide d'un arc_

_POP7 Rebelle "Mérida" : Son arc – Ecrire sur un personnage avec un arc_

_Si tu l'oses : 10 Ville fantôme_

_Défi les mots en folie : Chaîne - Néon - Feuilleter - Catapulte - Limace - Vélo - Visage _

_Répliques Cultes : __ "Je veux pas mourir en caleçon ... piou piou piou " Lethal Weapon 4_

_Défi des phrases en tous genres : Un oiseau de malheur (vol)_

_Défi Cultes Animés : Nom d'un gadget (Inspecteur Gadget)_

_Pick a Card Noir : Four of Spades – Ecrivez sur Luna Lovegood_

Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans que les moldus avaient joué une fois de trop avec la science et la génétique, maintenant c'était l'apocalypse. Apocalypse de quoi ? Il y a des zombies partout. Des lents, des rapides, des humanoïdes, des bêtes contaminées par les gènes et sont par conséquent plus vicieuses, plus rapides et beaucoup plus dangereuses. Peu à peu, les hommes comme les sorciers ont dû fuir, mais il est difficile de fuir quelque chose de transmissible par l'air. Nous mourrons, nous devenons une de ces choses. C'était ainsi dorénavant. La nature avait progressivement repris le pas sur le monde, envahissant les villes aujourd'hui abandonnées.

Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde, nouée en une tresse lache derrière sa tête, marchait calmement sur une route, zigzaguant entre les voitures. Elle avait un sac de voyage léger sur le dos. Le strict minimum. Elle avait également une grosse gourde d'eau dans sa ceinture, et un carquois rempli de flèches et une machette pendaient à sa hanche. Elle tenait son arc débandé à la main et une baguette magique usée par le temps était légèrement visible dans son holster sur son bras droit, sous sa chemise à carreaux déchirée. Cette jeune femme était Luna Lovegood.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle marchait et arpentait l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse pour survivre. Heureusement qu'elle était une sorcière, sinon les ressources de base telle que l'eau seraient difficilement accessible. Elle pouvait aussi utiliser la magie contre les zombies en cas d'extrême urgence mais ces créatures étaient très résistantes et cela était exténuant. C'était beaucoup plus facile de les tuer à la moldue. Un traumatisme crânien et c'était fini. Une fois le cerveau touché, ces créatures tombaient comme des mouches. La seule chose que Luna regrettait, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à transplaner. C'était plus difficile de fuir dans ces conditions.

Elle entendit soudain un bruit suspect non loin. Elle se cacha derrière une voiture et banda rapidement son arc. Avec le temps et l'habitude, elle le faisait en quelques secondes à peine. Elle sortit une flèche et la cala sur sa corde. Luna se releva lentement et inspecta les environs, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect, ses yeux bleus glissant sur la route, les voitures et les arbres environnants. Soudain, un corbeau prit son envol.

« Génial, maintenant je flippe pour un oiseau de malheur, » soupira-t-elle en souriant avant de reprendre sa marche vers la banlieue de Londres. « Oh ! Nom d'un gadget ! »

Elle venait de trouver sur son chemin un vélo en relativement bon état. Il avait juste les pneus crevés et la chaîne un peu rouillée. Elle le répara d'un coup de baguette et gonfla les pneus d'un autre. Elle lui lança également un sortilège de silence pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle et pouvoir entendre le moindre bruit suspect. Sa vie en dépendait. Mais au moins maintenant, elle pourrait circuler plus vite pendant un temps. Elle ôta la limace qui avait élu domicile sous la selle et la posa sur le sol, dans l'herbe avant de monter sur l'engin et de reprendre la route.

Un peu en bordure de la ville, elle s'arrêta pour passer la nuit. Elle posa des sortilèges de protection ainsi que des alarmes avant de poser son campement de fortune dans une petite maison isolée. Elle s'installa de préférence à l'étage, réduisant son vélo et le glissant dans son sac. Comme ça, elle gardait le plus possible sur elle au cas où elle se retrouvait encerclée. Autant perdre le moins possible. En voyant la baignoire, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle nettoya la pièce d'un coup de baguette et se prépara par un magie un bon bain chaud pour se détendre. Le premier depuis des mois. Elle ne faisait que se rafraîchir avec la magie en général. Plus rapide, plus sûr mais aucun plaisir si ce n'est celui d'être propre. L'eau chaude lui ferait beaucoup de bien.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans le bain. L'eau lui fit immédiatement beaucoup de bien et elle se délassa les muscles depuis trop longtemps tendus à l'extrême. Elle fit venir à elle un des vieux numéros du Chicaneur de son père et se mit à le **feuilleter**, nostalgique. Son père lui manquait énormément. Elle ne savait pas si l'homme était encore en vie ou non. Elle était à Poudlard quand l'apocalypse zombie s'était déclenchée et quand elle avait pu rejoindre la maison familiale, il n'y avait aucune trace de Xénophilius Lovegood, pas même une trace de sang ou son cadavre. Rien. Il pouvait très bien être encore en vie, comme il pouvait être une de ces choses. Elle espérait que non et qu'il avait fui loin pour un autre lieu, le continent peut-être. Elle avait du refaire la route jusqu'à Poudlard pour récupérer de la poudre de cheminette et maintenant elle faisait route vers Londres afin de rejoindre Gringott's ou le Ministère pour rejoindre le continent. Elle aurait plus de chance de pouvoir y survivre là-bas.

Elle soupira et sortit de l'eau pour aller se coucher. Elle s'endormit rapidement bien que toujours vigilante et attentive à sa magie. Question de survie.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle ressentit une sorte de pincement dans sa magie. Quelque chose venait de passer ses barrières. Elle qui avait les mains sur le dernier vêtement qui lui restait, se précipita alors dans la chambre en sifflant entre ses dents.

« Ah non pas question ! Je veux pas mourir en caleçon ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant en l'espace d'une seconde. « Piou, piou, piou, » fit-elle ensuite avec une grimace de douleur.

Elle venait de marcher sur des morceaux de verre, s'entaillant les pieds au passage. C'étaient des éclats d'un néon brisé. Elle s'empara de son sac à dos et de ses vêtements, les fourrant dans son dernier sans ménagement, et le glissa sur son épaule. Elle se lança alors un sortilège de réchauffement et armée de sa machette d'une main et de sa baguette dans l'autre, elle fixa par la fenêtre ce qui posait problème. Une horde de zombies marchait lentement.

« Et merde, » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents tout en sortant rapidement de la maison.

Elle sortit rapidement le vélo de son sac et lui rendit sa forme d'origine. Il n'était pas question de rester là une seconde de plus. Elle pédala dans l'obscurité, s'éloignant au plus vite des monstres mangeurs de chair, priant pour ne pas en croiser devant elle. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle s'éloignait de Londres mais entre rentrer dans la ville et sa vie, il y avait pas photo, elle choisissait sa vie. Ce n'est pas comme si Londres, allait disparaître.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le soleil s'était levé et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à l'horizon. Luna mit pied à terre et s'habilla enfin. C'était quand même bizarre de rouler avec pour seul vêtement sa petite culotte. Si elle avait rencontré sur son chemin un survivant, il se serait posé quelques questions sûrement. Enfin, cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus rencontré personne.

Elle reprit ensuite la route pour arriver dans une petite ville fortifiée. Sauf que l'endroit était devenu une ville fantôme. Pas un chat à l'horizon. Elle se glissa derrière ce qui semblait être une **catapulte**. Enfin, elle croyait. Elle n'en était pas sûre. Les moldus avaient de ces inventions étranges parfois ... Par mesure de sécurité, elle sortit son arc et le prépara. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans cet endroit, comme dans chaque ville abandonnée d'ailleurs. C'était les lieux où l'on trouvait le plus souvent les zombies en groupe. Mais pour chercher de la nourriture, c'était aussi dans les villes, dans les magasins, que l'on pouvait les trouver. Elle n'avait pas le choix malheureusement.

Elle marcha lentement, attentive au moindre bruit. Elle vit au loin un zombie qui errait. Elle lui décocha une flèche en pleine tête. Mort pour de bon. Non loin d'une petite supérette moldue, elle en vit deux autres. Elle leur réserva le même sort. Tout en discrétion. Elle entra ensuite dans le magasin et prit les denrées non périssables, les réduisant et les allégeant pour les glisser dans son sac. Elle prit aussi les boîtes de conserve. Elle fut surprise par un zombie au détour d'un rayon et elle poussa un petit cri avant de s'emparer de sa machette et de lui trancher la tête. Elle sortit rapidement de là, le coeur battant et alla se cacher dans une petite maison plus loin. Elle l'inspecta pièce par pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte menant à ce qu'elle pensait au salon et tomba face à face avec un mort-vivant. Ce dernier lui fonça dessus. Elle lui donna un coup de pied pour l'éloigner et lui décocha une flèche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de la surprise que du coin de l'oeil, elle vit deux autres zombies venir dans sa direction. Elle réussit à les tuer tous les deux avec sa machette. Elle sentit soudain une horrible douleur dans son omoplate et elle hurla. Elle n'avait probablement pas tué le premier zombie avec sa flèche car il lui mordait dorénavant l'épaule. Elle le repoussa et lui trancha la tête.

Elle s'appuya ensuite contre un mur et se mit à pleurer doucement. Elle était mordue. Quand on recevait la morsure, on mourrait peu à peu et on devenait l'un d'entre eux. C'était inévitable. Si c'était un membre qui était touché, on pouvait encore l'amputer mais là ... C'était son épaule. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait devoir se tuer mais ce tuer de telle manière à ce que son corps ne se relève jamais. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une de ces choses. Elle avait vu ce que cela avait fait à ses amis. Cho, Parvati, Hermione, Neville, ... Harry... Non elle ne voulait pas subir cela à son tour.

Elle inspira profondément et se releva pour repousser tout les meubles du salon et lui laisser un espace de travail sur le sol. Elle se mit à tracer des runes en un cercle. Cela lui prit un peu près une heure. Une durant laquelle elle sentait ses forces s'amoindrir. Elle avait intérêt à faire vite avant de ne plus avoir la force de déclencher le pouvoir des symboles. Elle s'installa ensuite au centre du cercle et se mit à incanter lentement, longuement. Le cercle de runes se mit à briller de plus en plus fort, d'une lumière rouge vive, brûlante, agressive. Soudain, la maison explosa.


	19. Une Vengeance, un Accident, un Mort

**Une Vengeance, un Accident, un Mort**

_Colin Crivey / Votre personnage s'est abonné aux colis de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux et s'en sert pour mettre de l'animation dans tout Poudlard / K / Tragedy les dés du destin (vol de défi)_

_Prompt of the day : Procrastination _

_Challenge quotidien des maisons : Serdaigle – Il y a des gens à qui tu as envie de leur donner tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas eu durant leur enfance ... __Des claques par exemple_

_Si tu l'oses : 242 proximité_

_Le Défi Fou : 264 Contrainte - Pas de Serdaigles_

_La liste des belles paroles – Il y a un temps pour être gentil et un temps pour dire que ça suffit_

Colin Crivey travaillait sur son devoir de sortilège depuis un moment dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il attendait son petit frère pour une partie de bavboules. Il pouvait voir de l'autre coté de la salle Ronald Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, son idole, se faire houspiller par Hermione Granger, son autre amie, parce qu'il faisait son activité favorite, à savoir la procrastination jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard et qu'une séance de copie des devoirs des autres s'impose. Il soupira. Le rouquin était désespérant parfois. Heureusement qu'il y avait ses frères et sa soeur pour rattraper l'honneur des Weasley.

Soudain, Harry Potter arriva dans la salle avec ...

« Dennis ! » s'exclama Colin en voyant son frère.

Le pauvre Dennis Crivey avait un horrible oeil au beurre noir caché sous une poche de glace.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, tant à son frère qu'à Harry.

Il emmena son petit frère vers le canapé à proximité et retira quelques secondes la glace pour voir exactement l'étendue des dégâts. Il grimaça.

« C'est Malfoy et sa bande de brutes, » chouina Dennis qui pleurait toujours un peu à cause de la douleur.

« Encore ce petit aristocrate ? » fit Ron pour avoir un prétexte pour qu'Hermione le lâche, genre défendre un camarade gryffondor. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? »

« Ce qu'il fait d'habitude avec les Nés-Moldus, Ron, » soupira le Survivant. « Sauf que Dennis a répliqué verbalement et que cela ne lui a pas plu. Et Crabbe et Goyle ont un peu 'joué' avec lui. » Nouveau soupir. « Franchement, Il y a des gens à qui tu as envie de leur donner tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas eu durant leur enfance ... Des claques par exemple. »

Sa remarque eut pour effet de faire rire un peu les gryffondors présents dans la salle commune. Dennis eut un léger sourire. Colin resta à coté de son petit frère un instant. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! On ne touche pas à son frère, à sa famille ! Jamais ! Il allait faire payer les serpentards pour avoir osé touché à Dennis. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire ... Il avait un abonnement chez les frères Weasley pour recevoir leurs colis de blagues. Il avait su conserver une boîte malgré les articles et nouveaux règlements de la Grande Inquisitrice à la face de crapaud, Dolores Ombrage. En plus, comme Malfoy et sa bande faisaient partie de la Brigade inquisitoriale, ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans jamais subir de représailles. Il était temps que cela cesse. Après tout, il y a un temps pour être gentil et un temps pour dire que ça suffit. Et ce moment était venu.

Colin échafauda un plan tout seul pendant une petite semaine avant de le mettre à exécution. Puis, il suivit aussi discrètement que possible la Brigade avec pour cible principale le grand Drago Malfoy. Il avait en poche son attirail venant tout droit du magasin de farces pour sorciers facétieux. Quand les serpentards arrivèrent dans un lieu désert – enfin –, le gryffondor lança de la poudre d'obscurité instantannée du Pérou pour être sûr de ne pas être vu. Il allait quand même blesser sérieusement les salauds qui s'en étaient pris à son frère et allait risquer gros. Peut-être le renvoi. Il s'approcha ensuite dans l'obscurité, comptant ses pas pour ne pas être trop proches d'eux non plus. Puis, il sortit de sa poche tous ses Feuxfous Fuseboum et leur mit le feu. Les Serpentards allaient se retrouver au beau milieu d'un immense feu d'artifice magique, la dernière invention des jumeaux Weasley.

Il décampa directement après.

Le lendemain, les Lord et Lady Malfoy étaient à Poudlard pour récupérer la dépouille de leur fils, Drago. Ce dernier avait péri lors de l'attaque de feux d'artifice. Il avait été poursuivi selon ses camarades par un dragon de feu et il n'avait pas vu, en se dirigeant vers les Grands Escaliers, que justement l'escalier manquait à l'appel. Il avait fait une chute mortelle de plus de quinze mètres. Décidément ces escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête !


	20. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils

**Je suis fier de toi, mon fils**

_Retraçons Harry Potter : Relation terminée - Severus Snape / Lily Evans _

_Répliques Cultes : "Soit on meurt en héros, soit on vit assez longtemps pour se voir endosser le rôle du méchant." Le Chevalier Noir_

_Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : Personne ne doit savoir_

_Et si Harry Potter avait été adopté (vol)_

_Pick a Card Noir : Ace of Clubs: Ecrivez sur un Slytherin_

_Collection restreinte : __Aucun sort ne peut être jeté / mentionné_

_Défi des phrases en tous genres (vol)_

_Si tu l'oses : _866\. _Toute la nuit_

_Défi fou : 411 Mot - Amour_

_POP n13 : Oliver Queen – Son identité secrète : Écrire sur le secret de Severus Snape_

_Répliques Cultes "Tu vois ce moment entre le sommeil et le réveil, ce moment où on se souvient d'avoir rêvé ? C'est là que je t'aimerai toujours, c'est là que je t'attendrai." Hook ou la Revanche du Capitaine Crochet_

* * *

Drago Malfoy était bien pâle depuis quelques semaines. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait enfin pris le courage de voir sa vieille nemesis, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, le Grand Harry Potter. Il avait quelque chose à lui remettre. Son parrain la lui avait remise lors de sa dernière visite à Azkaban. Le vieux serpentard avait écrit ses dernières volontés avant de devoir subir le baiser du détraqueur pour tous ses crimes dont le plus important, le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'il avait fait à coté avait été écarté de la main, caché sous le tapis parce que le Ministère de la Magie ne pouvait supporter l'idée de sauver un mangemort.

C'était pour cela que Drago était pâle comme la mort. En l'espace de quelques semaines, il avait tout perdu. Sa fiancée était morte lors de la bataille de Poudlard et ses parents et son parrain avaient été condamnés à la peine capitale. Il était seul. Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'apporter tout de suite la lettre au Survivant.

Il frappa à la porte. Ce fut Ginny Weasley qui lui ouvrit.

« Malfoy ? » fit-elle, un peu sur ses gardes. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Je suis venu pour m'entretenir avec Potter, » répondit-il simplement. « Je dois absolument lui parler. »

L'homme qu'il voulait voir vint à la porte.

« Tu fais peur à voir, Drago, » soupira Harry. « Allez, entre. Je te prépare un thé. »

Le serpentard entra dans le petit cottage aux couleurs chaudes. Cela donnait une impression de foyer, de famille, le jeune blond se sentait vraiment de trop.

« Installe-toi, » lui dit le Survivant en posant une tasse de thé sur la solide table en bois. « De quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

« Mon parrain, Severus, a laissé quelque chose pour toi, » commença Drago avec une voix pas très assurée.

Parler de cet homme lui faisait du mal, dans son coeur. Il avait été très présent pour lui et maintenant, il n'avait plus personne.

« Severus Snape m'a laissé quelque chose ? Notre professeur de Potions ? L'homme qui me détestait ? Ce Severus ? »

« Oui, ce Severus, » répondit le blond dans un souffle en sortant la lettre de son parrain ainsi qu'une boîte.

« Drago, es-tu sûr que ça va ? » s'inquiéta le brun.

« Oui. Juste ... Lis-la et après on parlera. »

« Très bien, » soupira le brun, pas sûr de savoir quoi penser.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et retrouva l'écriture de son ancien professeur de potion, celui dont il avait vu à regret la mise à mort. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver malgré toutes ces tentatives pour le faire sortir de là. Malgré toute sa célébrité, Harry n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait été impuissant devant la mort de l'homme. Il avait cru voir un sourire, léger et discret, sur son visage quand il avait croisé son regard onyx. Pour une fois, il n'y avait vu aucune haine. Il se demandait pourquoi. Hélas, il ne pensait pas avoir de réponse. Du moins pas jusqu'à ce que Drago lui apporte cette lettre. Une lettre qui ne commençait pas formellement mais au contraire par son prénom.

_Harry, _

_Tu te demandes sûrement déjà pourquoi je m'adresse à toi par ton prénom alors que j'ai tout fait durant toutes ces années pour que nous nous haïssions. La réponse est simple et pourtant dure à avouer, à t'avouer : tu es mon fils. J'aurais préféré te le dire de vive voix, surtout maintenant que la guerre est derrière nous mais il semblerait que je doive payer pour mes erreurs passées en embrassant la cause mangemort. Sache que dès que je me suis rendu compte de cette terrible erreur, j'ai tout fait pour m'écarter de vous, toi et ta mère, Lily, et vous protéger. J'ai décidé de devenir un espion de l'Ordre. _

_Pour vous protéger, j'ai ravalé ma fierté de serpentard et j'ai été voir la seule personne que je savais capable de vous protéger et en qui si j'avais du moins pas confiance en l'homme lui-même par notre passé commun des plus houleux, j'avais confiance en ses compétences et en la cause qu'il défendait. J'ai demandé de l'aide à James Potter de vous garder en sécurité. Il t'a adopté et ils ont posé un glamour permanent pour que tu lui ressembles. _

_A leur mort, j'ai voulu te reprendre. Je pensais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus. Mais Dumbledore a brisé mes espoirs de pouvoir t'élever comme mon fils en m'annonçant le retour de l'assassin de ta mère. J'ai donc été obligé, à cause du rôle important que je me devais de jouer, pour te protéger, de te garder loin de moi une fois encore. _

_Au début, ce n'était pas si compliqué, je pensais que tu vivais une vie heureuse chez ton oncle et ta tante. Puis, alors que je voulais voir à quoi tu ressemblais, même si c'était pour voir le visage de Potter, je savais qu'au fond c'était toi, mon fils, j'ai vu dans quelle misère tu vivais. Tu avais à peine cinq ans la première fois que je t'ai vu. J'avais envisager de tuer ces moldus sur l'instant mais cela n'aurait pas arrangé tes affaires ni les miennes. J'aurais été envoyé à Azkaban et toi dans une autre famille sans possibilité de me connaître. Alors j'ai préféré veiller sur toi d'une autre manière et un peu égayer tes journées comme je le pouvais. Tu te souviens de Shadow ? C'était le nom que tu m'avais donné. Mon animagus est un beau corbeau noir avec une tache blanche sur le bec. _

_Je suis venu te voir aussi souvent que possible pour te voir grandir, et quand je le pouvais, je ne me gênais pas pour faire une petite descente en piquet sur ton cousin Dudley pour le griffer et le piquer autant que possible. Il doit sûrement en avoir encore quelques cicatrices. _

_Quand je t'ai vu arriver pour la première fois à Poudlard, j'ai été très fier de toi, de ton admission à Gryffondor. Au final, tu auras suivi les pas de ta mère et non les miens et je m'en réjouis aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier d'avoir un preux et courageux gryffondor pour fils. Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir te le dire en face, Harry. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et te dire enfin combien je t'aime. Oublie ces mots et ces humiliations passés, je ne les ai jamais pensés. Je devais juste jouer le rôle du parfait serpentard aigri qui te haïssait dans le cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pris connaissance de nos relations au sein de l'école. _

_Malgré cela, comme tu t'en rappelles sûrement, je n'ai jamais cessé de venir te rendre visite sous ma forme d'oiseau et j'ai toujours veillé à ce que tes carences en nourriture et autres soient rapidement réglées dès ton retour à Poudlard chaque année. J'ai toujours hurlé sur Dumbledore quand Poppy m'a appris que tu étais battu par ton oncle, parfois même j'en ai été témoin mais j'avais promis, un serment inviolable, de ne pas intervenir à moins que ta vie en dépende. Dumbledore m'avait lié les mains. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'ai voulu t'aider, t'arracher à ce monstre et te protéger. Et je suis toujours rentré chez moi, malheureux de te savoir blessé tant physiquement que mentalement. _

_Et pourtant, à chaque fois que je te voyais, je ne pouvais que m'émerveiller devant ton âme que tu gardais pure et claire et ta joie de vivre. Je ne pouvais qu'être content de voir tes yeux, les yeux de ta mère, pétiller avec autant de bonheur. J'aurais aimé voir tes yeux exprimer cette joie pour moi, mais je savais que cela était impossible du moins pas tant que le danger que représentait le Lord Noir était toujours là, quelque part, tapis dans l'ombre. _

Aujourd'hui, maintenant que la guerre est finie, je m'en vais vers la mort heureux et fier. Fier de mon filleul, Drago, mais surtout, fier de toi. N'aie pas honte d'être le fils de la chauve-souris des cachots. Je n'ai pas honte d'être ton père, j'ai juste honte de ne pas avoir pu être présent pour toi autrement que comme le petit corbeau ou le professeur de potions acariâtre.

Hélas, _Soit on meurt en héros, soit on vit assez longtemps pour se voir endosser le rôle du méchant. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis vu comme le méchant alors que je n'ai fait que me battre pour la lumière. Ma seule consolation, c'est que tu le sais et je te suis très reconnaissant de t'être battu pour moi alors que tu me détestes et ignores tout du lien qui nous unit. _

J'ai quelque chose à t'offrir, le premier et dernier cadeau que je pourrais te faire en tant que père. Dans le coffret que Drago t'a apporté se trouve tous mes souvenirs, de toi, de ta mère, de mes moments de solitude, tu pourras ainsi savoir quel homme j'étais et combien je t'aime énormément, Harry. Plus que ma propre vie.

_De plus, si tu le souhaites, j'ai préparé la potion pour que tu puisses prendre l'apparence qui est la tienne mais rien ne t'y oblige. Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre l'apparence des Snape et des Prince pour réclamer ton héritage. Pour moi, tu es, tu as été et tu seras toujours mon fils, quel que soit ton apparence ou tes décisions. Je suis très fier de toi, mon petit gryffondor. Et ta mère le serait également. _

_C'est le coeur en paix que je pars vers ma mort. _

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Ton père, _

_Severus Snape. _

_PS : _Tu vois ce moment entre le sommeil et le réveil, ce moment où on se souvient d'avoir rêvé ? C'est là que je t'aimerai toujours, c'est là que je t'attendrai.

PPS : Embrasse Drago pour moi et garde un oeil sur lui.

En lisant la lettre, Harry avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague, puis à l'évocation du corbeau, à ces éléments précis, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait connu son père sans le savoir et il l'avait haï. Il regrettait tellement.

« Il ..., » commença Drago qui avait patienté jusque là. « Il m'a demandé de te donner ceci, » dit-il en faisant glisser le coffret en bois ouvragé vers lui. « Et il te confie Lueur aussi. »

« Lueur ? »

« Son corbeau. Il ... Il savait que tu avais perdu ta chouette. Il t'offre Lueur. Il est tout aussi bon et fidèle pour porter son courrier. Je crois l'avoir vu dans ton jardin en arrivant. »

« Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? » demanda Harry en lui montrant la lettre.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« Que je suis son fils ? »

« C'est donc toi ! » s'étonna le serpentard. « Je ... Je savais qu'il avait un fils qu'il ne pouvait pas garder pour le protéger mais ... Tu es le fils de Severus ! Merlin ! Quelle horreur cela a du être pour lui ! Il ne faisait que dire des louanges à ton sujet sans jamais dire ton nom ! Enfin, sauf en potions ... »

« Oui, je suis une vraie calamité, je sais..., » soupira le gryffondor.

Drago resta silencieux un moment avant de sortir l'urne cinéraire qui contenait les cendres de Severus Snape. Harry la regarda, curieux, triste, mais surtout perplexe.

« Elle ne devrait pas être dans le caveau familial des Snape ? ou des Prince ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Elle devrait. Mais Severus ne voulait pas. Il m'a demandé de garder ses cendres pour les remettre à son fils quand je le trouverai. Il voulait être enterré auprès de son épouse. »

« Oh ..., » comprit Harry. « Est-ce que tu veux ... Est-ce que tu veux qu'on l'enterre ensemble ? » proposa-t-il ensuite. « Ma mère est enterrée dans le cimetière juste à coté. J'ai préféré revenir vivre ici pour être plus proche d'eux. »

« Je m'en doutais, » répondit Drago. « Je serais très heureux de pouvoir t'accompagner. »

C'est ainsi qu'Harry et Drago partirent pour le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, s'assurant que personne ne viendrait les déranger et ils posèrent l'urne dans le caveau de Lily Potter, juste à coté de son cercueil. Le gryffondor ajouta alors une petite pierre sur laquelle il fit se représenter un corbeau et il y inscrit le nom et le prénom de son père. Il invita Drago à dîner avec eux ce soir, et ils discutèrent **toute la nuit** durant sur quel homme était Severus Snape, Harry voulant en savoir plus sur son père par le point de vue de son filleul.

Le gryffondor prit finalement la potion pour faire honneur à son père et pour que les choses rentrent enfin dans l'ordre. Il avait toujours les yeux verts de sa mère et les cheveux noirs, mais ces derniers étaient dorénavant plus raides et il pourrait enfin en faire quelque chose. Il décida de les laisser pousser et de les attacher sur sa nuque. Au fil du temps, il alla récupérer son héritage chez les Gobelins et il devint ami avec Drago. Il choisit d'ailleurs ce dernier comme parrain pour son premier fils qu'il baptisa, en accord avec son épouse, Severus James Potter, en l'honneur de son grand-père dont il avait les yeux et en l'honneur de l'homme qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver Harry alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé.


	21. Un Petit Creux

**Un Petit Creux**

_Si tu l'oses : 29. Pigeons_

_POP n6 : Loot Llama – Un animal : Écrire sur une créature magique noire ou sur un animal qui est le personnage principal de votre histoire_

_Défi de l'extrême : une fiction à 24 lettres (pas de 'w' ni de 'k')_

_Collection restreinte : Ne pas utiliser la lettre 'w'._

_Le défi fou : 948 Style - Au temps présent_

_Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : Il ne faut rien attendre de bon d'une vieille chouette._

_Une Balade chez les Penseurs : Qu'ils me haïssent, pourvu qu'ils me craignent. (Caligula)_

_Répliques Cultes : "C'qui est embêtant dans les oiseaux c'est le bec." Bernie_

Nagini laisse son maître et ami et part faire un tour. Elle a faim. Elle ondule lentement sur le sol à la recherche d'une proie qui lui convienne. Pas facile de satisfaire l'appétit d'un serpent de sa taille. Elle est obligée de chasser plus longuement pour elle mais en plus trouver de petits animaux pour son maître qui est très affaibli par sa condition. Il est à peine vivant et use le peu d'énergie qu'il possède encore à survivre. Il avait juste assez de force chaque jour pour quelques sortilèges mineurs afin de préparer son maigre repas et le manger avant de s'endormir. Il ne pouvait guère faire plus que cela.

Alors Nagini est partie en chasse, d'abord pour elle parce qu'elle meurt de faim, puis pour son Maître, celui qui fut le grand et terrifiant Lord Voldemort.

Elle voit voler quelques volatiles, principalement des **pigeons **de la ville non loin, et quelques vieux oiseaux de nuit. Mais elle sait qu'il ne faut rien attendre de bon d'une vielle chouette. Elle ne les digère que très mal et en plus, c'est rempli de plumes ! Pouah !

«_ En plus, c'qui est embêtant dans les oiseaux, c'est le bec ! _» siffle-t-elle en s'en détournant.

Elle ressent à travers les vibrations du sol qu'il y a un être vivant non loin. Elle s'en approche discrètement, priant de pouvoir en faire son repas. Elle voit un jet de lumière orange passer à quelques centimètres d'elle. Un sorcier. Elle crache et s'enfuit.

Les humains ne l'aimaient pas. Les humains ne l'avaient jamais aimée du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait. Elle est une femme maledictus. Une femme condamnée à se transformer en serpent contre sa volonté et finir un jour par le rester à tout jamais. Et cela faisait maintenant près de trente ans qu'elle n'avait plus repris forme humaine. Depuis, les hommes n'avaient cessé de la détester pour ce qu'elle était. Un serpent.

« _Qu'ils me haïssent, pourvu qu'ils me craignent ! » _crache-t-elle en ondulant à la recherche de quelque animal à manger.

Le seul être humain à l'avoir acceptée n'était autre que son Maître. Tom Jedusor. Mais il préférait Lord Voldemort. Il l'avait acceptée comme familier et elle ne l'avait plus jamais quitté. Il avait fait d'elle son horcruxe, les liant à jamais. Elle ressent encore maintenant ce lien mental qui les unit. C'est ce qui lui avait permis de le retrouver quelques mois plus tôt. Maintenant, elle veille sur lui comme sur un serpenteau jusqu'au jour où il trouvera la force de pouvoir se relever et se débrouiller à nouveau seul.

Elle entend soudain un bruit de petits pas rapides dans les feuilles mortes. La petite chose, quelle qu'elle soit, se dirige vers la grotte du Maître. Nagini s'enroule sur elle-même et bondit tous crochets dehors. Elle avale tout rond ce qui s'avérait être un gros rat. Elle part continuer sa petite chasse, car tout gros rat qu'il était, l'animal n'était pas suffisant pour satisfaire sa faim.

Ce que le reptile ignorait par contre, c'est que le gros rat se trouvait être un animagus et un serviteur de son Maître ...

mort Queudver par Nagini


	22. La Mort du Consort du Seigneur des Ténèb

**La Mort du Consort du Seigneur des Ténèbres**

_Si tu l'oses : 38. Le parrain_

_D__éfi fou : 322 Potion - Potion régénératrice de sang_

_Retraçons Harry Potter : Sang-Pur – Malfoy_

_Petits prompts à la pelle : __« Je te déteste. – Non, c'est faux. – Je te déteste vraiment. – Bien sûr, et pourquoi tu me fais un câlin ? – J'ai prévu de te tuer avec de l'affection. Doucement. Douloureusement. – Oui, je suis clairement en train d'agoniser. »_

_Répliques cultes : "la plupart des gens disent qu'on a besoin d'amour pour vivre. En fait, on a surtout besoin d'oxygène !" Dr House_

_Pick a Card Rouge King of Diamonds: Ecrivez une fanfiction sur les Malfoy._

_Collection restreinte : Pas de couple hétéro_

Drago a toujours su depuis qu'il est enfant qu'il était destiné à être le consort du Lord et qu'il porterait ses enfants. Ses parents l'avaient préparé à cela toute sa vie. Il y avait bien eu quelques problèmes avec Potter qui a bien failli tuer l'homme qui lui était destiné mais au final, le Lord avait gagné et l'avait pris pour époux. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant. La guerre était gagnée et il était maintenant reine de l'Angleterre. Qu'il soit relayé au rang d'épouse ne le dérangeait pas des masses. Il avait toujours eu un physique plus féminin qu'autre chose. Et puis, il était le consort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, le Prince de Serpentard de sa promotion ! C'était un très grand honneur ! Et il était très bien traité, respecté et honoré par son époux. Il avait tout ce dont il voulait. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre et n'en avait pas l'envie. Drago était heureux.

Il sentit un coup dans sa vessie. Il grogna en se levant. Toilette. Il y fonça aussi vite que son ventre proéminent le lui permettait et se soulagea avec bonheur. Vivement que le mois se termine. Il en avait marre de porter son enfant, il devenait lourd et son dos le faisait souffrir atrocement tous les matins.

Il ressentit soudain le besoin d'être choyé par son époux et il partit à sa recherche à travers le Manoir Malfoy. Ils y séjournaient pour quelques jours le temps que son mari face quelques petites choses avec son propre père. Il ne savait pas quoi et il n'avait pas demandé. Il retrouva le Lord Noir dans le salon émeraude à discuter vivement. Il vint lui chercher de l'attention mais il se fit rabrouer.

Drago étant qui il était, il partit la tête haute sans montrer qu'il était blessé par l'attitude de son époux. Il rejoignit la chambre qui avait été la sienne au lieu de la chambre conjugale qui leur avait été attribuée. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait de lui, il n'aurait qu'à venir le trouver ! Hors de question que lui aille lui demander pardon ! Il était son époux ! Il portait son enfant ! Il avait droit à un minimum d'attention ! Et il l'aurait ! Foi de Drago Malfoy !

xXxXxXx

Lord Voldemort entra tard dans la chambre conjugale. Il s'attendait à y trouver son consort sauf que ce dernier brillait par son absence. Il soupira. Drago pouvait être pénible quand les hormones le travaillaient ... Il était occupé par Salazar !

Il partit à sa recherche et le retrouva dans la chambre que le jeune homme occupait étant enfant. Il semblait endormi. Il se glissa dans le lit juste derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit le corps de l'aristocrate se tendre. Mais ce dernier ne dit rien. Il renifla juste comme seul un Malfoy peut le faire.

« Tu n'es pas possible, » soupira le mage noir après dix minutes de silence.

« Navré, » fit le consort d'une voix tendue avant de se lever.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Au seul endroit où la décence m'oblige quand ton héritier décide de jouer au ballon avec ma vessie ! » maugréa Drago.

Le mage noir garda alors le silence et attendit que son époux revienne dans le lit. Il sentait qu'il faudrait sûrement une discussion. Du moins si le blond décide d'arrêter de bouder. Et il savait oh combien le jeune homme pouvait bouder pendant longtemps sans rien dire.

La chasse fut tirée et Drago ressortit. Il vint se recoucher sur le dos et le mage noir passa la couverture sur eux. Le plus jeune vint se blottir contre le torse du plus âgé, collant son ventre arrondi contre eux. Il resta silencieux un long moment.

« Je te déteste, » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Non, c'est faux, » répliqua immédiatement Voldemort avec un petit sourire.

« Je te déteste vraiment. »

« Bien sûr, et pourquoi tu me fais ce câlin ? »

Drago eut un petit sourire moqueur.

« J'ai prévu de te tuer avec de l'affection. Doucement. Douloureusement. »

« Oui, je suis clairement en train d'agoniser, » fit le mage noir en riant doucement tout en glissant une main sur le ventre de son consort.

Il sentit un coup.

« Il est vraiment très actif ces derniers temps, » dit Drago en posant sa propre main au-dessus de celle de son mari. « J'ai rarement une nuit complète sans devoir me précipiter au toilettes. »

« Il a hâte de sortir, sans doute. »

« Je ne dirais pas non à ce qu'il sorte plus tôt, » soupira le blond en s'installant plus confortablement pour dormir contre son époux. « Il devient vraiment lourd à porter. »

Le mage noir rit doucement.

« Je ne comprends pas ce besoin que tu as à toujours d'avoir de l'affection. Tu n'étais pas aussi tactile avant. »

« Dis cela à mes hormones. Elles me poussent à avoir besoin d'attention, d'amour. J'en ai littéralement besoin. Je ne peux pas expliquer. »

Voldemort soupira.

« Tu sais pourtant que ... »

« Oui, oui, oui, ... La plupart des gens disent qu'on a besoin d'amour pour vivre. En fait on a surtout besoin d'oxygène. Je sais. Tu me le rappelles tout le temps. Cela ne change rien au fait que j'ai besoin par moment de ta présence, que tu me câlines, je me sens plus rassuré. Etre enceint m'a transformé en une vraie poule mouillée ! » termina le blond en maugréant un peu contre lui-même. « Je n'aime pas paraître faible. »

« Cela doit être sans doute instinctif, » fit pensivement le Mage noir. « Les personnes enceintes doivent sûrement être toutes ainsi. »

« Je devrais sans doute demander à Père comment Mère était quand elle m'attendait. »

« Ta mère était insupportable, si je me rappelle bien. Lucius venait souvent au réunion pour, je cite, fuir la furie qu'il avait à la maison. »

Ils rirent doucement tous les deux avant de se préparer à dormir, le mage noir ayant une main posée sur le ventre afin de profiter lui aussi des quelques mouvements que son héritier pourrait faire durant la nuit.

xXxXxXx

Drago hurlait de douleur alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol, une main sur son ventre rebondi. C'était atroce. Il n'eut pas la force d'envoyer son patronus pour appeler à l'aide. Toutefois son cri perçant fut suffisant pour rameuter quelques elfes inquiets qui allèrent pour les uns chercher de l'aide auprès de sorciers tels que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Severus Snape, pour les autres aider le jeune Maître. Le bébé arrivait.

Le blond fut conduit dans sa chambre du Manoir Serpentard. Il avait énormément de mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre tellement la douleur était insupportable. Cela devait-il vraiment faire aussi mal ? Etait-ce normal ? Il n'était pas prêt à en faire un autre si c'était le cas. Il se plaça dans son lit et se mit en boule. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Puis, la douleur sembla légèrement refluer. Il avait des larmes de douleurs qui pointaient sur le coin de ses yeux. Il respira profondément, une main sur son ventre.

Il se repliait à nouveau sur lui-même en hurlant de douleur quand son époux arriva en courant presque dans la pièce, suivi par Severus Snape,** le parrain** du jeune blond. Le Maître des Potions lança immédiatement un sort de diagnostic.

« Le bébé arrive, » dit-il simplement.

« Tu as des nouvelles plus fraîches ?! » cria Drago alors que son visage était déformé par la douleur.

« Drago, garde ton calme. Tout va bien se passer, » dit calmement le quadragénaire en retirant ses lourdes capes noires pour être plus à l'aise. « Mon Seigneur, pouvez-vous l'aider à se mettre à l'aise ? »

Le Lord Noir installa son consort sur le lit et se glissa juste derrière lui pour le soutenir. Le blond avait déjà une fine couche de sueur qui lui couvrait le front. Son pantalon commença à se tacher de sang. Drago tint la main de son époux et la broya littéralement alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le parcourait.

De son coté, Severus ôta le pantalon de son filleul et le plaça correctement sur le lit. Il retint une grimace. Cela ne se passait pas très bien. L'enfant se présentait dans le mauvais sens et il avait déjà sorti un de ses bras. Il semblait coincé. Cela mélanger à l'hémoragie interne n'arrangeait rien pour Drago. Il jeta un regard inquiet au Lord Noir.

« Donnez-lui une potion de régénération sanguine, » ordonna-t-il. « Et aussi une contre la douleur. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'exécuta sans protester contre l'ordre donner par son subordonné. Cette fois-ci, il était bien démuni et ne pouvait que faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Surtout en voyant toute la douleur que son consort semblait ressentir. Et il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le visage soucieux du Maître des Potions, ce qui était signe qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se passait mal. Mais lui, plus grand mage noir du siècle, Lord Voldemort, ne pouvait rien faire à part être présent pour son compagnon qui était sur le point de mettre au monde son héritier.

Le travail fut dur et laborieux, Drago était épuisé et blanc comme un linge. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et pouvait à peine pousser lorsque Severus le lui demandait.

« Allez, Drago. Un dernier petit effort. »

« Je peux plus, Sev, » haleta le blond à la limite de l'évanouissement.

« Si tu peux, un Malfoy n'abandonne jamais ! Alors maintenant, tu pousses ! »

Alors qu'il ressentait à nouveau cette pointe de douleur qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait pousser, Drago rassembla ses dernières forces et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il poussa. Et il cria. Puis il sentit la délivrance. Il avait réussi. Lucius vint lui présenter son enfant après l'avoir nettoyé. Il le prit faiblement dans ses bras, alors que Voldemort le tenait toujours lui.

« Mes félicitations, » dit Severus. « C'est un garçon. »

« Comment souhaites-tu le nommer ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux argents de son héritier.

« Lu... Lucius, » fit faiblement Drago avant de perdre connaissance.

Severus demanda directement au Lord Noir de prendre son fils pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de son filleul. Il fut tout ce qu'il put pour le sauver, mélangeant sorts de soins et potions de son cru. Hélas, le coeur de Drago avait lâché après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait. Le jeune aristocrate n'avait plus de force du tout pour lui-même et il avait abandonné. Son corps avait abandonné.

Ainsi périt le Consort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago Lucius Malfoy-Serpentard.


	23. Le dernier voyage

**Le Dernier Voyage**

La guerre était finie depuis plus de vingt ans. Severus était libre depuis. Son nom avait été lavé et il s'était assuré que Potter soit en sécurité le temps que tous les autres mangemorts soient arrêtés et mis en prison.

Depuis, le Maître des Potions continuait d'enseigner à Poudlard. Il s'était habitué à cette profession et ne se voyait plus faire autre chose. Mais maintenant qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, il avait fait un choix. Si durant l'année, il était à son poste de professeur, durant les vacances, il rangeait ses capes noires et son air sombre pour voyager et voir le monde.

Tout cela, il le faisait avec un très vieux carnet entre les mains. Il le possédait depuis plus de trente-cinq ans. C'était leur carnet. Celui qu'il partageait avec Lily. Y était inscrit toutes les destinations qu'ils voulaient un jour voir à l'époque.

Il y avait eu Stonehenge, Rome, Athènes, Egypte et ses pyramides, les châteaux de la Loire en France, la muraille de Chine, la Cité Interdite, les temples mayas et aztèques, la ville de Salem, …. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'ils souhaitaient voir mais qu'avec leur brouille et la guerre, ils n'en avaient jamais eu l'occasion.

Il en avait déjà visité beaucoup. Toujours seul avec son carnet mais dans son cœur, il était avec elle. La semaine précédente, il avait parcouru plusieurs kilomètres de la muraille de Chine, à observer les paysages verdoyants et la majestuosité de cet élément d'architecture toujours debout pour protéger son pays. Il avait observé le lever et le coucher du soleil à partir du sommet des tours. Il avait apprécié cet endroit, c'était calme.

Maintenant il était en France et visitait Paris. Il avait déjà le grand tour. Il avait vu la Tour Eifel, les Champs Elysées, et là, il entrait dans la Cathédrale Notre-Dame. Il en fit silencieusement le tour, religieusement, observant les colonnes, le plafond vouté, les chapelles, les vitraux, … avant de s'installer dans un banc et de se perdre dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs.

Il se mit à imaginer Lily avec lui en cet instant, son regard vert pétillant, son sourire étincelant, … Il finit par s'assoupir car il finit par la voir vraiment.

Lily marchait vers elle, entourée d'un halo de lumière. Elle avait ce merveilleux sourire et ce regard qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle lui tendit la main. Severus la prit et se releva. Il glissa ses mains sur son visage, la regardait dans les yeux. Il eut un petit sourire, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh ! Lys ! » pleura-t-il. « Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Sev'. »

« Ce n'est peut-être qu'un rêve mais je suis content de te voir. »

Lily le repoussa avec douceur et lui fit un merveilleux sourire.

« Non, Sev'. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Tu es ici, avec nous, pour toujours. Je suis fière de toi. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Harry. James et moi te devons beaucoup. »

Severus ne se départit pas de son sourire mais fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ce n'est pas un rêve ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu es partie il y a tellement longtemps…. »

Pour toute réponse, elle agita la main et une fenêtre s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds. Le Serpentard se figea en voyant la Cathédrale Notre-Dame en flamme. Il reporta son regard sur sa belle rousse.

« Tu comprends, maintenant, Severus ? »

« Je … suis mort, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Je t'ai attendue, Sev'. Durant toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être à vos côtés. Joli tour du monde. »

« On voulait le faire quand on était petits … »

Elle sourit et lui donna la main avant de la tirer plus loin vers la lumière.

« Où tu m'emmènes ? »

« De l'autre côté, » répondit-elle. « Il y a une autre personne qui a hâte de te revoir aussi Sev. »

« Qui ? »

« Ta mère, cornichon ! » rit-elle.

Severus sourit et suivit Lily avec plaisir, courant presque pour ne pas se faire distancer.

xXxXxXxX

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry, trente-neuf ans, arriva à Godric's Hollow avec une urne cinéraire sombre. Il s'avança vers la tombe de ses parents et ouvrit le caveau d'un coup de baguette. Il déposa l'urne à coté du cercueil de sa mère.

« Ainsi, tu resteras pour toujours avec elle, Severus, » murmura-t-il avant de refermer la tombe.

Il invoqua des fleurs de lys blanches et noires et les déposa sur la tombe. Il prit également la peine d'inscrire une nouvelle épitaphe.

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_09/01/1960 – 15/04/2019_

_Un homme, un amour, un protecteur, un professeur, une lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres. _

Le Sauveur repartit sans savoir que trois silhouettes le regardaient justement depuis son arrivée dans le cimetière.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il ferait cela, » avoua le serpentard en lisant l'inscription. « Encore moins qu'il pense cela à mon sujet. »

« Tu lui demanderas une explication quand il nous rejoindra, Servilus. »

« Ne commence pas, Potter ! »

Un rire féminin éclata dans le silence de la nuit. Lily riait de ses deux hommes.

« Oh ! Je vous en prie les garçons, je pense qu'on a passé l'âge pour ces enfantillages. »

« Moi, c'est clair, j'ai presque soixante ans ! Ton mari, c'est moins sûr. Il a pas eu le temps de vieillir ! »

Lily continua de rire aux éclats, un rire contagieux. Les deux hommes la suivirent et ensemble, ils retournèrent de l'autre coté rejoindre leurs familles et amis.

FIN


	24. Mission Française qui prend de la hauteu

**Mission Française qui prend de la hauteur**

_Battez-vous : Fred Weasley se bat en haut de la tour Eiffel à l'aide d'un couteau suisse_

Fred était en mission en France, et plus précisément à Paris, pour récupérer un demi-guise qui s'était échappé de la réserve. Il fallait le retrouver au plus vite, ces créatures étaient très recherchées à cause de leur fourrure.

Il lui fallut du temps et de la patience pour retrouver la trace de cette créature à poils longs qui avaient la particularité de se rendre invisibles. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils étaient recherchés. Leurs poils étaient très utilisés pour fabriquer des capes d'invisibilités.

Il profita de cette mission naturellement pour visiter un peu la ville et de récupérer quelques objets souvenirs des moldus pour son père et aussi des ingrédients et des objets nécessaires à la conception de quelques farces … Son frère serait content !

Son enquête le mena jusqu'à la Tour Eifel. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire cette créature à cet endroit-là. Il rentra alors dans le bâtiment, payant sa place comme un moldu. Autant ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il retrouva le demi-guise au sommet de la tour de métal, à s'occuper de petits oisillons. Fred trouva cela mignon mais il devait ramener la créature à la réserve.

Soudain, cette dernière disparut mais le rouquin avait eu le temps de voir son regard de peur. Et ce dernier n'était pas sur lui … Ayant gardé ses réflexes de la guerre, il sortit rapidement sa baguette en se retournant. Il remarqua alors un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui donner un coup de poing. Le sorcier en fut tellement surpris et déstabilisé qu'il en lâcha sa baguette qui tomba dans le vide.

La poisse !

Il vit ensuite son agresseur, de toute évidence un moldu, sortir un couteau – suisse – et le menacer.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Fred sur ses gardes en position défensive.

« Un tueur à gage. On m'a demandé de vous tuer. »

« Qui ? »

« Je ne dévoile jamais le nom de mes employeurs. »

L'homme repartit à l'attaque. Le sorcier se fit taillader deux fois les bras en se protégeant le torse et le visage avant de pouvoir bloquer le bras de son adversaire et le désarmer. Il était maintenant en possession du couteau. Cela ne découragea pas son agresseur à revenir à l'attaque. Fred n'eut d'autre choix que de se défendre avec sa nouvelle arme.

Les combats au corps à corps n'étaient définitivement pas le truc de Fred. D'aucun sorcier d'ailleurs, à la réflexion … Il frappa l'homme du mieux qu'il put, le taillada quelques fois et finalement, en désespoir de cause, ne trouvant pas d'autres alternatives alors qu'il était acculé contre le mur de la cabine d'ascenseur, il donna un puissant coup de pied dans le torse de l'inconnu et le propulsa au loin.

Il vit l'homme se cogner contre la balustrade et, avec la force et la rapidité avec laquelle il l'avait percutée, basculer dans le vide en hurlant à la mort.

Fred se précipita vers le rebord et eut tout juste le temps de voir le crâne de son agresseur exploser contre une poutrelle d'acier avant que son corps ne s'écrase sur le sol. Il y avait de la cervelle humaine, luisante en plein soleil sur la tour, et une marre de sang à ses pieds.

Joli petit matin macabre aux Champs Elysées …

« Merde …, » dit le rouquin avant de se diriger vers le demi-guise.

Il le récupéra rapidement et transplana directement pour la réserve avant de se rendre chez les Aurors français.

Bordel de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Qui voulait le tuer ?

Alors qu'il se faisait soigner, un Auror peu aimable vint à sa rencontre.

« Mr Weasley ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, » répondit Fred.

« Veuillez me suivre. »

Le ton était sec et cassant. Cela commençait déjà bien… L'Anglais suivit l'homme dans son bureau.

« Vous avez tué un homme, cela n'aide pas, » attaqua directement l'Auror.

« C'était un accident, monsieur l'agent, » répliqua Fred, légèrement sur la défensive. « Mais très franchement, c'était lui ou moi ! Je peux fournir mes souvenirs pour le prouver. Je ne faisais que venir chercher un demi-guise. »

« Où est-il d'ailleurs ? »

« Pour ne pas avoir à le rechercher, je l'ai ramené à la réserve avant de venir vous voir. Je peux aussi fournir ce souvenir. Et je suis prêt à tout dire sous _veritaserum_ aussi. Moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir qui pourrait bien vouloir me tuer ! Et pourquoi engager un moldu pour le faire ? »

« Un moldu ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

« C'est vrai qu'attaquer un homme avec un couteau est courant chez les sorciers. »

« Nous avons retrouvé une baguette cassée à terre non loin de son corps. »

« Bois d'aulne et ventricule de dragon ? » L'Auror hocha la tête. « C'est la mienne. Je l'ai perdue quand l'homme m'a frappé. »

« Je vois. Pourrais-je connaître votre fabricant de baguette afin que je puisse vérifier cette information. »

« Garrick Ollivander. »

« Très bien. Je vais faire ce que je peux. En attendant, ne quittez pas le pays. »

« Mais monsieur, l'agent. C'est moi la victime dans l'histoire ! »

« C'est la loi, Mr Weasley ! Vous restez en France le temps de l'enquête ! »

Le roux soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Il sortit du bureau de l'Auror et se dirigea vers la rue sorcière pour louer un hibou longue distance. Mieux valait prévenir George pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Sans parler de sa mère … Elle ferait une de ces scènes ! Elle était inconsolable depuis la mort de Percy. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher avant très, mais alors, très longtemps !

Il rentra à l'hôtel et alla se prendre une douche bien chaude. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se détendre mais se sentir avec une menace de mort iminente. Il en tremblait encore. Comme il voyait encore la cervelle dégoulinante sur le métal et la mare de sang, images qui faisaient échos à d'autres plus anciennes le ramenant à la bataille de Poudlard et durant la guerre contre Voldemort.

Il chassa ces sombres pensées et se prépara un sandwich avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil pour lire un peu. Il allait devoir meubler le temps en attendant que cette foutue enquête soit résolue et qu'il puisse rentrer.

Finalement, au bout de trois semaines, Fred se fit de nouveau attaquer, mais cette fois-ci par un sorcier. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il le stupéfixa et l'emmena directement chez les Aurors en signalant qu'il venait de se faire agresser.

Il apprit quelques jours plus tard que l'homme s'appelait Reg Cattermole et que pour une raison qui était inconnue au rouquin, l'homme détestait la famille Weasley. Une affaire avec sa femme qui l'avait quitté ou quelque chose du genre alors qu'il était en cavale. Sauf que de mémoire, Fred n'avait jamais été en cavale. En fait, c'était Ron qui avait été en fuite pendant un peu près une année entière… Qu'est-ce que son crétin de frère avait foutu ?

Une fois cela réglé, Fred fit ses bagages et se dirigea vers le ministère de la magie français pour prendre son portoloin. Il rentrait à la maison. Il passa par la boutique déposer tous ses achats et salua son frère jumeau. Il le serra dans ses bras, puis son épouse qui travaillait avec eux à la boutique et son neveu. Cela faisait du bien de revenir à la normalité après ces trois semaines de stress intense.

« Alors ? » fit George. « Ca dit quoi ? »

« Ca dit que je dois avoir une sérieuse petite discussion avec notre cher petit frère ? » répondit Fred dans un soupir.

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

« Apparemment il aurait fait une bêtise il y a dix ans et l'homme veut se venger de tous les Weasley. Une affaire de femmes. »

« Il y a dix ans … mais … il était en cavale avec Harry pour échapper à Voldemort ! »

« Ouais. Va savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ces sacripans ! »

Fred se dirigea vers la cheminée et prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette. Direction la maison de son cher frère. George le suivit, curieux de connaître toute l'histoire.

« Ronald ! » cria le premier arrivé dans la maison. « Tu as des explications à me donner ! »

« Fred ? » fit Hermione en descendant les escaliers. « Ne crie pas comme ça, je viens à peine de réussir à endormir la petite. »

« Oh, salut Hermione, » fit le roux avec un sourire. « Désolé. »

« Tu es revenu en un seul morceau, à ce que je vois, » sourit-elle. « Rassurant. Salut, Georges. »

Elle les embrassa et les invita à prendre le thé.

« Alors, c'est quoi, l'histoire ? »

« Est-ce que tu connais un certain Reg Cattermole ? » demanda Fred.

« Hmm… ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu…, » fit-elle songeuse. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il semblerait que cet homme en veuille à tous les Weasley parce qu'il y a dix ans, il aurait perdu sa femme à cause de l'un de nous qui était en cavale. Ron étant le seul à avoir été en cavale avec vous, je me demandais… »

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! » s'exclama Hermione en se frappant le front. « Nous étions au ministère de la magie sous polynectar. Ron s'est fait passer pour Reg Cattermole. La femme de ce pauvre homme devait être jugée ce jour-là, une née-moldue. Quand nous avons récupéré l'horcruxe à Ombrage, nous l'avons libérée dans la foulée et elle a embrassé Ron en pensant embrasser son mari ! »

« Wouah ! Dément ! » firent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

« Enfin, voilà, » continua Fred. « Cattermole a été arrêté et il va être jugé pour avoir engagé quelqu'un pour me tuer, et avoir lui-même essayé par la suite. »

« Et à part ce petit détail pour le moins flippant, » fit la brune avec un sourire. « C'était comment Paris ? »

Fred raconta alors ses vacances forcées mais qui avaient été relativement agréables si ce n'est deux tentatives d'assassinat.


	25. Une Voix dans la Nuit

**Une Voix dans la Nuit**

OS issu d'un défi démoniaque inspiré de la mélodie suivante : _Hannah and Volmer_ de Benjamin Wallfisch.

xXxXxXx

Albus Dumbledore se réveilla une nuit dans ses quartiers de Poudlard dont il était devenu un enseignant quelques années plus tôt. Il entendait une voix. Chaque année à la même période, il l'entendait. Dès que le mois de mai se mourrait, il commençait à craindre la course du soleil, priant pour qu'il reste chaque jour haut dans le ciel car il ne pouvait supporter les nuits des deux premières semaines de juin.

Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Sa petite sœur Ariana. Elle chantait toujours cette mélodie quand elle était enfant. Pourtant son esprit logique lui disait que c'était impossible. Ariana était morte en juin 1899 après avoir reçu un sortilège perdu alors que lui-même combattait Gellert. Cela allait bientôt être l'anniversaire de sa mort. Il l'entendait à chaque fois à cette période funeste.

Alors qu'il se redressait et enfilait sa robe de chambre, il chercha la source de la voix et appela sans réelle espoir sa petite sœur. Hélas, comme chaque année, personne ne lui répondit sauf les quelques portraits des anciens directeurs qui devaient certainement le prendre pour un fou.

Il retourna dans son lit et s'allongea mais il savait déjà pertinemment qu'il ne dormirait plus de la nuit. Alors que se rejouaient dans son esprit les événements de cet horrible jour de juin, il se mit inconsciemment à fredonner cette petite mélodie qu'il avait tant de fois entendue de la bouche de sa sœur et d'autant plus encore, après le décès de cette dernière.

Les nuits suivantes furent tout aussi horribles et éprouvantes pour le trentenaire. Et comme chaque année, il devint un peu plus morose et distant alors qu'il manquait clairement de sommeil.

Albus supporta la première semaine sans dormir et sans parler à qui que ce soit. Mais il ne put tenir bien longtemps. Il avait besoin de revoir un visage de son passé même si c'était pour entendre à nouveau des reproches comme à chaque fois. Il prit alors une de ses capes et descendit à Pré-au-Lard. Son frère y tenait une auberge, _La Tête du Sanglier_. Ce n'était pas aussi bien que les _Trois Balais_ mais cela ferait l'affaire. Il ne venait pas pour passer du bon temps mais bien pour retrouver un peu de stabilité.

Il pénétra et s'installa à une table au fond, dans une alcôve. Il resta dans l'ombre et observa son frère travailler, servant ses clients et discutant aimablement avec certains d'entre eux. Quand Abelforth arriva devant lui, son visage généralement jovial se rembrunit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Albus ? » demanda-t-il sèchement. « Plus assez de tarte au citron chez Rosmerta ? »

« Je n'y suis même pas allé, Abe, » répondit piteusement Albus en regardant son frère dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as de fort ? »

« Tu sais que je ne veux pas de toi dans mon établissement ! »

« Abe, s'il te plait, » supplia le directeur. « Je payerais ma consommation et je resterais calme dans ce coin, je ne te demande rien d'autre. »

« Si c'est pour te saouler, tu peux très bien aller aux Trois Balais. »

« Mais cela ne marchera pas, » murmura Albus.

« J'en ai rien à faire, dégage Albus ! » fit Abelforth en sortant sa baguette. « Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir, en particulier maintenant ! »

Sentant la magie de son frère crépiter, Albus baissa la tête et accepta de partir. Il erra des heures durant dans la nuit, fuyant le sommeil comme la peste. Il sursauta quand il l'entendit à nouveau, sa voix douce et triste résonnant à travers les bois. Il se tint la tête entre les mains alors qu'il s'agenouilla dans la terre sur le chemin menant vers Poudlard.

Il la supplia qu'elle arrête de chanter, hélas sa voix se faisait toujours de plus en plus forte, comme si elle était juste à côté de lui.

« S'il te plait, Ariana, » murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. « Je suis tellement désolé. C'est de ma faute. Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus que de vivre avec cette culpabilité. »

Il sentit comme un frisson d'horreur le traverser, le même frisson que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on se faisait traverser par un fantôme. Mais quand il releva les yeux, il ne vit personne. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était là. Il n'y eut que sa voix douce à son oreille qui chantait toujours.

Il resta là, incapable de se relever, à l'entendre tout en chantant avec elle. Il serrait ses jambes contre sa poitrine, faisant fi de la terre qui salissait sa barbe. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pleurant et chantonnant jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Chaque année, c'était le même calvaire et il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait que cela cesse. Il ne pouvait pas rester à entendre une voix que personne d'autre n'entendait. Surtout pas cette voix.

Il revint vers le château et s'enferma dans ses appartements.

xXxXxXx

Abelforth fronça les sourcils quand il vit un homme du ministère lui apporter une lettre. Elle venait d'Albus. En temps normal, il ne l'aurait pas ouverte mais en entendant l'homme lui annoncer la mort de son frère, il ne put s'en empêcher. Dès que l'homme fut parti, il l'ouvrit et apprit toute la vérité.

Albus avait couché sur le parchemin ses espoirs et ses regrets mais aussi surtout ce qui le poussait à commettre un tel acte tout bonnement serpentard, bien loin du Gryffondor qu'il avait toujours été.

Il entendait Ariana chaque année à cette même période et en perdait le sommeil. Il pensait devenir fou et ne se supportait plus. Il était venu dans son bar pour chercher un visage familier même si c'était pour n'entendre que des propos haineux et colériques. Mais il ne voulait plus l'entendre elle. Il ne le pouvait juste … plus.

Abelforth ferma les yeux alors qu'il refermait la lettre. Il se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pleurait pour son frère aîné. Il regretta de lui avoir refusé ce verre et de lui fournir ce moment de soutien comme tout frère devrait normalement le faire. Il regretta sa colère aveugle au point de ne pas voir le mal-être de son frère.

Il releva alors la tête et regarda le portrait d'Ariana au-dessus de sa cheminée.

« Je suis désolé, petite sœur, » murmura-t-il. « Il semblerait que j'ai commis la même erreur qu'Albus… »

Ariana lui fit un sourire triste mais doux avant de se mettre à chantonner pour son frère qui, lui, savait d'où provenait la voix d'Ariana. Ou du moins croyait le savoir.


	26. Le Visage de la Mort

**Le Visage de la Mort**

_Défi démoniaque : image source : Human Sorceresses de Yasen Stoilov_

« Expelliarmus ! » s'exclama Potter.

Voldemort vit le rai rouge traverser son propre sortilège comme s'il n'était rien qu'un écran de fumée. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était le plus fort, le plus expérimenté, il connaissait des sorts dont le gamin ne devait même pas soupçonner l'existence. Cela ne pouvait se terminer ainsi.

Pourtant, une fois encore, son propre sortilège de la mort se retourna contre lui. Il s'attendait à revoir les ténèbres oppressantes, à retourner au néant. Et cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en réchapper. Potter les avait tous détruits. Tous ses horcruxes. Même sa précieuse Nagini avait succombé sous la lame acérée de Gryffondor.

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, il sentit le froid l'envahir avec rapidité, le gelant sur place. Puis, à sa grande surprise, il sentit quelque chose de différent. Il était à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, il respirait et après un essai, il pouvait encore bouger.

Il ouvrit les yeux et redécouvrit le monde autour de lui. C'était le paysage très connu de Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur, mais pourtant envahi par une brume semi-opaque. Il pouvait voir l'immensité du château mais il ne pouvait pas voir vraiment autour de lui. Tout n'était qu'ombres et volutes grises qui s'agitaient doucement au gré d'un vent qu'il ne ressentait même pas sur lui. Le ciel était sombre mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'un ciel nocturne, ou même un ciel d'orage, il était ... indéterminé.

Il rechercha sa baguette et se retrouva bien démuni sans elle dans cet endroit étrange. Etait-ce la mort ?

« Non, » fit une voix féminine d'outretombe. « Mais moi, je suis la Mort. »

Il se retourna vivement et prépara un sort agressif qu'il maîtrisait sans sa baguette et l'envoya vers son interlocuteur. Il ne se passa rien. Elle rit doucement.

Elle était vêtue d'une cape noire avec des broderies sur les rebords couleur cuivrée, attachée par quelques liens en cuir. Le col était haut et dissimulait totalement son cou, quant à son visage lumineux, il semblait sans âge et partiellement dissimulée sous une capuche sombre. Il n'arrivait pas à définir la couleur de ses yeux puisque ces derniers ne cessaient de changer. A un moment, il était d'un gris pénétrant qui pourrait faire pâlir les Malfoy, à un autre, d'un noir d'encre, un autre encore, aussi rougeoyant que des braises, ... Il en allait de même pour ses cheveux dont il distinguait une mèche.

La femme portait une ceinture en cuir, attachée par une boucle en argent, à laquelle on pouvait voir accrochées plusieurs sacoches de différentes tailles. Elle avait également un pantalon de toile noire moulant et des bottes en cuir sombres qui lui remontaient au-dessus du genou. Autour d'elle, il pouvait voir un halo verdâtre de la même nuance que l'Avada.

Elle avait dit être la Mort. Etrangement, il voulait bien la croire. Cette femme était ... flippante ! Oui, il admettait, lui, Lord Voldemort, l'être le plus craint du siècle, qu'il avait peur de cette femme à la beauté sans égale !

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais pouvoir faire quelque chose dans les limbes, Tom ? »

« Pas ce nom ! » siffla-t-il.

« C'est pourtant le tien, » répliqua-t-elle calmement en approchant. « Tom Elvis Jedusor, fils de Mérope Gaunt et de Tom Jedusor. »

Voldemort recula à chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans sa direction, ce qui semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

« Tu ne peux plus me fuir, Tom. Ce jeune garçon a enfin rétabli l'équilibre. »

« Je devais gagner ! Je suis plus fort ! »

« Fort, tu l'étais, c'est indéniable. Mais Harry Potter est destiné à être plus fort que toi. Savais-tu que vous étiez des cousins ? »

Voldemort fronça son absence de sourcils. Non, il ne le savait pas.

« Cela remonte à il y a très longtemps. Vous êtes des descendants de la famille Peverell. Ils m'ont défié eux aussi. Mais j'ai accepté de leur offrir une faveur, une seule, à chacun. »

« Les reliques ... »

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle en s'effaçant dans un écran fumée verdâtre.

Elle réapparut juste derrière le mage noire, lui soufflant la réponse dans le creux de son oreille. Voldemort s'écarta vivement et, trébuchant sur une motte de terre qu'il n'avait pas vue dans la brume, il s'écroula sous le regard rieur de la Mort.

« Antioche était imbu de lui-même et trop sûr de lui, » continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. « Il m'a demandé une baguette qui lui assurerait la victoire dans n'importe quel duel. Il l'a eue. S'il ne s'en était pas vanté, il aurait pu me survivre bien plus longtemps que deux petites semaines. Il a été le premier que j'ai pu emporter. Mais ma relique avait disparu. »

« Je l'ai récupérée. »

« Et maintenant, elle appartient à Harry Potter. »

« Elle est à moi ! »

« Elle ne l'a jamais été. Ce jeune garçon te l'a pourtant expliqué... »

Elle soupira alors qu'elle lui tournait autour avec la grâce d'un ange.

« Tu es comme ton ancêtre Cadmus. Tu cherches l'humiliation des autres pour cacher tes souffrances. »

« Je ne ... »

« Souffrances que tu ne sembles même pas conscient d'avoir endurées, » coupa-t-elle sans être pour autant en colère. « Il m'a demandé le moyen de faire revivre les morts. Je lui ai accordé une pierre capable de l'aider à voir à travers le voile pour communiquer avec les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Comme il avait fait cela dans l'unique but de m'humilier, je savais qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de devenir fou et que je puisse lui aussi l'emporter. Là encore, la pierre a disparu. »

« Je ne sais pas où elle est. »

« Naturellement ... Vous l'avez oubliée, vous, les Gaunt. Et pourtant vous l'avez gardée auprès de vous. La chevalière... Celle que tu as corrompue en y insufflant une partie de ton âme. »

Sa dernière phrase, elle l'avait prononcée avec tellement de colère que Voldemort en frissonnait. Oui, cette femme était vraiment flippante. Elle continua de lui tourner autour tandis qu'il se relevait pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

« Comme si tu pouvais encore, » fit-elle en riant, un air plus doux réapparaissant sur son visage.

« Vous lis... »

« Dans tes pensées ? Naturellement. Les morts n'ont aucun secret pour moi. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda l'horizon.

« Celui qui a compris qui j'étais réellement et ce que j'étais était Ignotus, » continua-t-elle avec un sourire franc. « Il a compris que j'étais inéluctable. »

« Rien n'est inéluctable ! »

« Moi, je le suis. Il n'y a pas de joie sans tristesse, pas d'amour sans haine. Il en va de même pour moi. Il n'y a pas de vie sans mort. »

« Dans ce cas, je veux voir la Vie. »

Mort rit plus franchement.

« Vous êtes nombreux parmi les plus intelligents et ceux qui veulent retourner de l'autre coté à me le demander. Mais c'est impossible. Moi-même je n'ai jamais vu Vie. Je sais juste qu'elle existe parce que sans elle, je n'aurais pas de raison d'être. »

« Alors nous faisons quoi ? Il est hors de question que j'abandonne ! »

« Tu abandonneras. Ils abandonnent tous à un moment ou à un autre. Que ce soit par lassitude ou par résignation, un trait de génie parfois, ou tout simplement l'envie de vivre l'aventure que je vous propose. »

« Il n'y a que le néant dans la mort. »

« Qu'en sais-tu, Tom ? » demanda Mort. « Tu ne me connais pas, tu m'as toujours crainte à tort. Tu ne connais pas mon monde. »

« Je refuse de mourir ! »

« Et pourtant, tu viens de mourir ... il y a maintenant deux mois. »

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama le mage noir avec surprise. « Mais pourtant ... »

« Le temps est différent ici. C'est pourquoi tu ne pourras pas faire autrement que passer cette porte. »

Elle venait de tendre la main en direction d'une porte en fer forgé gravée d'arabesques en éternel mouvement.

« Qu'y a-t-il de l'autre coté ? »

« Pour le découvrir, il te faudra passer cette porte. Mais pour te donner une réponse à la fois claire et vague, il s'agit de ce que les vivants appellent l'Au-delà. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ! »

« Je sais, » sourit-elle. « Comme je sais que tu ne pourras pas réprimer ta curiosité de regarder ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté. C'est pourquoi je te laisse, Tom. J'ai d'autres âmes à aller cueillir car leur heure est venue. »

« Et Potter ? »

« Il mourra. Un jour, dans quelques décennies, il mourra et rejoindra tous les morts. »

« Je le reverrais. »

« Qui sait ? » sourit la Mort avant de commencer à s'effacer. « Passe la porte, Tom. C'est tout ce qu'il te reste à faire pour vivre pleinement ta mort. »

Voldemort observa un instant l'endroit où la Mort avait disparu avant de jeter un oeil sur la porte. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte, il était dès lors hors de question qu'il passe de l'autre coté !

Il parcourut les lieux qui étaient vraiment Poudlard. Il était tombé à cet endroit. Potter l'avait battu. Cela faisait déjà deux mois ... Plus maintenant, mais combien ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir et cela le frustrait. Ne pas savoir. Il chercha une âme qui vive en ces lieux qu'il connaissait parfaitement mais il comprit après dix tours complet de l'école et l'impossibilité d'utiliser sa magie ou même de tout simplement sortir pour aller vers Pré-au-Lard. Il était bloqué dans ce château qui avait été autrefois sa maison.

Passer à travers la porte devenait de plus en plus tentant mais ce serait admettre sa défaite et le fait qu'il était mort. Or il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il parcourut encore Poudlard et ses environs de long en large à la recherche d'une solution mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Après une éternité, il finit par se diriger vers elle, résigné. C'était probablement la seule sortie. Il posa la main sur la poignée et la fit pivoter. Il fut immédiatement ébloui par une douce lumière et il dut se couvrir les yeux alors qu'il pénétrait dans le lieu quel qu'il soit. La porte se referma doucement derrière lui avant de disparaître dans une volute de fumée verte.

Il avait finalement accepté qu'il était mort à Poudlard et ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il ne lui restait plus qu'avancer vers l'inconnu, la dernière grande aventure. La mort.


	27. Un Dernier Hommage avant la Mort

**Un Dernier Hommage avant la Mort**

Severus se tenait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres victorieux. Il ne devait qu'à tout son self contrôle et ses barrières d'occlumancie de ne pas s'effondrer à la vue du spectacle devant lui. Si le corps de James Potter ne le dérangeait pas encore de trop, celui de Lily le blessait au plus haut point. Quant à ce qu'il était du corps du petit Harry … même pour l'autre Potter ou Black, il n'aurait jamais souhaité cela. Il avait laissé le corps aux chiens. Et maintenant il était en lambeaux, déchiquetés de partout. Le Maître des Potions peinait à garder son masque d'impassibilité.

Mais à la vue de ce spectacle barbare, il prit une décision. Ou plutôt deux. Si mettre fin à ses jours était une évidence, il ne pouvait pas laisser le corps de Lily et ceux de sa famille ainsi. Il partit alors pour le seul endroit où il pourrait espérer de l'aide sans que le Lord n'en sache quoi que ce soit.

Il avait fait quelques recherches et avait retrouvé la trace de Pétunia. En tant que Moldue, le Lord ne penserait jamais à chercher de ce côté-là pour récupérer les corps. Ou pas dans un premier temps. Il aurait le temps de tout planifier avant …

« Ne fais pas ça Severus, » fit soudain la voix de Lucius derrière lui.

L'homme se retourna et avisa quelques instants le Sang-Pur avant qu'il ne range son laboratoire.

« Ne fais pas quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Je sais qui était cette Née-Moldue pour toi. »

« Alors tu sais aussi que je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Tu vas tout perdre, Severus. »

« J'ai déjà tout perdu, » répondit-il simplement. « Et vivre dans un monde où on donne des enfants en pâture à des chiens, je ne peux pas le tolérer. »

« Ce n'est que l'enfant Potter. »

« Qui a le même âge que ton fils ! » cingla Severus en frappant une paillasse du plat de la main. « Ce n'était qu'un enfant, un bébé ! Je n'ai pas signé pour pareille boucherie ! »

« Tu n'as plus le choix, Severus, » fit Lucius calmement. « Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, tu n'y peux rien. »

« Si, j'y peux quelque chose. Etre fidèle et honnête à moi-même. Et je vais le faire en donnant une sépulture décente aux Potter. »

« Tu mourras. »

« C'était déjà dans mon intention, Lucius. Si elle mourrait, je comptais de toute façon la rejoindre. Le Lord le savait. Je lui ai demandé de l'épargner. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Tu oublies Drago ! C'est ton filleul ! »

« Et il sera élevé selon les préceptes Sang-Purs. A savoir détester les Nés-Moldus, mépriser les Sang-Mêlés et regarder de haut la plupart des gens parce qu'il est un Malfoy. Je suis désolé, Lucius, mais je suis un Sang-Mêlé. Ton fils ne risquera rien tant que tu resteras dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais moi, je ne peux plus … » Il récupéra sa cape de voyage et se tourna vers son vieil ami. « Ne te dresse pas sur mon chemin Lucius, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

« Tu oserais m'en faire ? »

« Pour Lily ? Sans hésiter. »

Le blond soupira et s'écarta de la porte.

« Tu as jusqu'à ce que le Lord ou quelqu'un d'autre s'en rende compte. Après ce sera une chasse à l'homme. Adieu Severus. »

« Adieu Lucius. Merci. »

Severus quitta le Manoir Malfoy et transplana pour une petite banlieue moldue. Il marcha le long d'un trottoir et s'arrêta devant le numéro 4, Privet Drive. La maison de Pétunia. Il inspira profondément et frappa à la porte.

Elle apparut devant lui, presque à l'égal de son souvenir, grande, blonde, l'air légèrement dégoûté alors qu'elle le reconnaissait. Pétunia n'avait pas changé.

« Toi ! »

Elle tenta de refermer la porte mais il la bloqua de la main.

« Pétunia, attends. Il faut que je te parle… c'est grave. Cela concerne Lily et toute sa famille. Ils sont … »

Les morts restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il inspira à nouveau profondément avant de regarder la Moldue dans les yeux.

« S'il te plaît, Pétunia, est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« Non. »

« S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour … pour … m'occuper de leurs funérailles. »

« Quoi ?! »

La femme cessa d'appliquer une pression sur la porte et au contraire, finalement, laissa Severus entrer. Il rencontra l'époux de la Moldue et ne l'apprécia guère. Mais il la vit lui dire à peine quelques mots avant de le voir partir en maugréant contre les monstres. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda finalement Pétunia en lui servant une tasse de thé. « Lily m'avait laissé entendre dans sa dernière lettre qu'elle était en sécurité. »

« Ils ont fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Maintenant ils sont tous … morts. »

« L'enfant aussi ? »

« Oui, Harry aussi. Pétunia … ce qu'ils leur font … Surtout à Harry. Je ne peux pas… Je… Est-ce que je peux te demander de t'occuper de l'enterrement. Je payerai mais je dois récupérer leurs corps cette nuit. »

« Pourquoi cette nuit ? »

« Il a été décrété par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était interdit d'accorder une sépulture décente aux Potter. Ils ont laissé leur corps à la merci des chiens. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Les barbares ! »

« J'ai pensé la même chose. Comme quoi il n'y a pas que dans le monde moldu que la cruauté existe. Chez nous aussi… Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ? »

« Oui, Severus. »

xXxXxXx

Une semaine plus tard, les Dursley et Severus se tenaient devant trois tombes fraichement refermée. Pétunia ne cessait de verser des larmes, entre tristesse et horreur. Elle avait vu les corps quand le Serpentard les avait ramenés. Tout comme son époux. Ils en avaient été tous les deux horrifiés et aidaient d'autant plus le sorcier qui ne cherchait qu'à honorer une vieille amie.

Severus s'agenouilla devant la tombe de Lily et sortit sa baguette. Il fit apparaître une grande pierre tombale dans un marbre blanc. Sur chacune d'elle, il avait inscrit simplement les noms des sorciers.

_Lily Potter  
20 janvier 1960 – 31 octobre 1981_

_James Potter  
27 mars 1960 – 31 octobre 1981_

_Harry Potter  
31 juillet 1980 – 31 octobre 1981  
_

_Ne restez pas là à pleurer devant notre tombe.  
Nous n'y sommes pas.  
Nous n'y dormons pas …_

_Nous sommes le vent qui souffle dans les arbres.  
Nous sommes le scintillement du diamant sur la neige.  
Nous sommes la lumière du soleil sur le grain mûr.  
Nous sommes la douce pluie d'automne…_

_Quand vous vous éveillez dans le calme du matin,  
Nous sommes l'envol de ces oiseaux silencieux  
Qui tournoient dans le ciel…_

_Alors ne restez pas là à vous lamenter devant notre tombe.  
Nous n'y sommes pas.  
Nous ne sommes pas morts !_

_Pourquoi serions-nous hors de votre vie simplement  
Parce que nous sommes hors de votre vue ?  
La mort, vous savez, ce n'est rien du tout.  
Nous sommes juste passez de l'autre côté. _

Après avoir inscrit cette épitaphe, le sorcier fit apparaître un bouquet de lys blancs pour elle, sa fleur préférée. Il en fit de même pour le petit Harry et ne laissa qu'une rose sombre classique pour James Potter.

« C'est très beau, » fit Pétunia.

Severus ne fit qu'hocher la tête alors qu'il se redressait. Il se tourna ensuite vers le couple moldu.

« Je vous suggère de partir du pays tant que vous le pouvez encore, » dit-il simplement. « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'acharne sur les vôtres. »

« Qu'est-ce que pourrait nous faire ce fou ? » s'enquit Vernon Dursley.

« Au choix l'esclavage ou l'extermination, » répondit sombrement Severus. « Mais aucun des deux sorts n'est enviable. Maintenant faites ce que vous voulez, je tenais juste à vous prévenir. »

« Et toi ? » demanda Pétunia. « Tu vas faire quoi ? »

Le sorcier sortit simplement une fiole de sa poche et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

« Pour avoir donné une sépulture décente aux Potter, je suis condamné à mort, Pétunia, » répondit-il avec calme. « Il y a déjà certainement des mangemorts sur mes traces. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne me retrouvent. A ton avis, pourquoi je t'ai demandé juste trois cercueils mais que je m'occupais magiquement du reste ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je suis le dernier des Prince, Pétunia. Je n'ai plus de famille et ce terrain m'appartient. A ma mort, il deviendra inaccessible. Personne ne pourra venir les déranger. »

« Mais personne ne pourra venir les voir non plus. »

« J'avais l'intention de prendre une photo et de la dupliquer pour l'envoyer à leurs plus proches amis afin qu'ils sachent que même malgré l'interdit, quelqu'un s'est occupé d'eux. »

« Merci, Severus. »

Pour la première fois, Pétunia prit le sorcier dans ses bras et le serra fortement.

« Je suis désolée que tu en arrives à te suicider. »

« Même sans l'interdit impérial, je me serais suicidé, Pétunia. Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'est pas. Mais je refuse de souffrir plus. J'ai déjà assez souffert. »

xXxXxXx

Comme à chaque fois qu'une lignée s'éteignait, un Gobelin venait faire le tour des propriétés afin de le sceller, comme ils scellaient leurs coffres. C'étaient dans leurs coutumes. Ainsi, il fut surpris quand il arriva sur le terrain.

Il avisa les tombes des Potter entourées d'un immense champ de lys blancs et noirs et la présence du corps du dernier des Prince juste à côté. Il avisa les dernières volontés de Severus Snape et enterra l'homme aux côtés de la petite famille qui avait connu une fin tragique. Ainsi il ne serait plus jamais loin de sa meilleure amie.

_9 janvier 1960 – 8 novembre 1981  
Ci-gît Severus Snape,  
Un sorcier et un ami loyal,  
Même dans les plus profondes ténèbres._

Connaissant l'autre dernière volonté, mu par un élan du cœur – rare pour ces créatures cupides – le Gobelin prit une autre photo montrant la tombe du dernier Prince en plus de celles des Potter et l'envoya à toutes les connaissances que ces personnes pouvaient avoir. Ainsi tout le monde saurait ce que le Serpentard avait fait. Il s'était sacrifié pour honorer une autre ancienne noble famille qui venait elle aussi de s'éteindre.

* * *

Je sais ... j'avais dit plus de Severus... Mais c'était avant qu'un donne des prompts sur lesquels écrire. J'ai vu 'Severus Snape' et 'deuil' et ... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis vraiment désolée !

Plein de bisous,

Memepotter952504


	28. Une Souris Verte …

Bonjour, bonjour !

Petit texte écrit lors d'un atelier. Mon personnage devait se transformer en souris. Bien entendu, il fallait qu'elle soit verte… Et j'ai écrit cette connerie. Il m'a fallu une demi-heure pour m'en remettre.

J'espère que vous rirez et pleurerez autant que moi.

Pleins de bisous,

Memepotter952504

**Une Souris Verte … **

Harry et ses amis avaient été capturés par les raffleurs et étaient présentés aux Malfoy. Drago venait de certifier qu'il s'agissait bien d'Harry Potter. Ils firent donc appel au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sentant sa cicatrice le brûler, Harry tenta le tout pour le tout pour s'enfuir. Il frappa le raffleur qui le maintenait toujours immobile, et dans sa peur de mourir, il lui donna un grand coup de tête dans le nez et un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. La peur lui donnait la force de s'échapper.

Dans le désordre que cela occasionna, Ron et Hermione purent également se libérer et tous les trois, ils coururent hors du Manoir. Le terrain l'entourant était immense, et derrière encore, il y avait les Highlands. Ils tentèrent plus d'une fois de transplaner mais il y avait de puissantes barrières qui les en empêchaient. Alors ils courraient. Ils courraient pour leur vie.

Soudain, Harry se prit un sortilège dans le dos. Un rire effroyable se fit entendre au loin derrière. Mais ce ne fut pas le pire… Le Gryffondor vit les herbes devenir bien trop grandes à mesure qu'il rapetissait. Son nez s'allongea en un museau fin et ses dents de devant se firent un rien plus grande que les autres.

Il comprit l'horreur de la situation en entendant un sifflement qui ressemblait à une petite chansonnette moldue.

_« Une souris verte … qui courrait dans l'herbe… je l'attrape par la queue… et je la donne à mon précieux. Mon précieux me dit… elle est un délice… »_

Harry ne put en entendre davantage car il s'enfuyait à quatre pattes pour échapper au terrible serpent de Voldemort qui avait l'appétit vorace qui n'avait d'égal que la cruauté de son maître.

Toutefois, il ne put aller bien loin avant de se faire gober tout rond par le reptile. Harry la souris mourut dans les intestins de Nagini.


End file.
